The Unexpected Love
by animegirl4321
Summary: Momo Hinamori ran away from Soul Society after Aizen's betrayal. After running away, she finds herself in an unfamiliar city. It was there that she met a strange boy with spiky white hair, red eyes, and fangs. Join Momo on her journey as a meister at the DWMA as she meets new friends, reunites with old friends, and falls in love. Momo x Soul Toshiro x Karin. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be taking over this story from AlchemistLeigh95 because she's lost interest in it and we don't see each other enough to work on it together. To the new readers, welcome, and to our old readers, welcome back. Now some information for the new readers, there are a couple of pairings that you guys should know about! There will be Soul Evans x Momo Himamori, and then Karin Kurosaki x Toshiro Hitsugaya! I'll also be putting in some of the side characters from the two anime. I really hope you enjoy this story!**

 **Disclaimer: We do not own Soul Eater, Bleach, or any of the characters. They are the property of Tite Kubo and Ohkubo Atsushi. We only own the idea for this story**

 **Chapter One**

 **Momo's POV**

It was late at night and I was sitting at my desk crying while writing a letter for my best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya. It has been a few months since my captain, Aizen Souske, betrayed the Soul Society. I felt hurt and betrayed that he would do such a thing after I trusted him so wholeheartedly. I paused in my writing and let out a choked sob before continuing. _I don't want to leave…but I have to. It's the only way I'll be able to get over Captain Aizen,_ I thought sadly.I finished writing the letter and picked it up to re-read it.

 _Dear Shiro,_

 _I'm leaving. I can't stay here when everywhere I go I think of Captain Aizen. I don't know if I can ever get over this hurt…this betrayal that I feel about what he did. I loved him, Shiro, and I feel that if I stay here then I'll trying looking for him to be with him again. I'm sorry…but I must do this. Please, Toshiro…do not try to find me. I'll miss you._

 _Love, Momo_

I snuck into the Squad 10 barracks and when I opened the door to Toshiro's office, I saw him sleeping in his chair with his head on his desk and I smiled sadly to myself. It was a nice change seeing the usually stern captain looking so cute and vulnerable. I placed the letter quietly on his desk and kissed his cheek. I leaned in close to his ear as he slept and whispered, "I'm sorry… Toshiro."

I left quickly and started heading to Squad 6 to use the senkaimon on Captain Kuchiki's property. It was difficult to sneak in unnoticed with other members of Squad 6 patrolling the area, but I managed and finally arrived at the Senkaimon. I took and deep breath and, without looking back, disappeared through the doors. It took a while, but I finally got to Karakura Town in the World of the Living. I didn't want to run into anyone who might know me, so I quickly shunpoed away and ended up in an unfamiliar city.

I immediately started running, as if someone from Soul Society was following me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was running and quickly crashed into someone, falling flat on my butt. Tears were still dripping down my pale face as I looked up at a boy with pure white hair, pointy teeth, and red eyes.

The boy looked no older than 16 and he looked sad. He was wearing a black jacket and orange t-shirt underneath, he had on brown pants, and he had a black band in his hair to keep his bangs out of his hair, but it wasn't doing a great job. I sat on the pavement, looking up at him with wide, scared eyes.

 **Soul's POV**

The girl came out of nowhere! I was walking down the street wondering what I was going to do for supper when this girl in a black kimono and dark hair runs into me from behind. I took a step forward to keep from falling, but she wasn't so lucky and fell to the ground. She started to get up but then fell back down and just stared at me. Now that I could get a better look at her, I noticed that there were tear stains on her face and she looked a little scared.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I extended my hand towards her.

She shook her head and ignored my hand. "I'm fine…" She said in a quiet, shaky voice.

"Are you sure? Why were you running?"

She hesitated then seemed to change her mind, "I'm running away from something…"

I paused for a moment. "Oh… Why? What's going on? Why were you crying?"

She looked at me, her eyes briefly flashing in fear. She absently wiped her tears away, then said, "You ask a lot of questions…despite the fact that we've only just met."

"I'm sorry… I just wanted to help…"

She looked at me for a few seconds, than hesitated as if thinking about something. She seemed to come to a decision and looked down, "I was running away from home because of something that happened and I couldn't stay there," she said softly.

"I know we just met and all, but do you think you could tell me?"

"You wouldn't understand, but I'll try my best to explain. I'm not from this world. In my home there is a civil war going on. My captain, and the man I thought I loved, betrayed the Soul Society, my home. It caused an uproar and when I confronted him, he stabbed me in the chest almost killing me. Since then, Soul Society hasn't felt like home to me so I ran away." She explained.

I stood there, a little stunned at first, and then I recovered. "Uh… I guess your right I don't really understand. But I've had a similar experience. I've lost the girl that I've loved for a long time. She died a few months ago. She was my partner…" I looked down at the ground and shuffled my feet a bit.

She looked at me sympathetically, "Oh… my name is Momo Hinamori by the way," she said holding out her hand.

"I'm Soul Evans," I replied, shaking her hand.

She gave me a small smile, "It's nice to meet you, Soul. Anyways, I have to leave quickly before the Soul Society catches up with me, if they have already started looking for me. I'm sorry." She turned around and started walking away.

I watched her go, stunned by her abruptness. I ran up to her and grabbed her hand, "Wait! Do they have any reason to think you would come here?"

She thought about it for a minute before answering, "Well… No, I guess not. I came here without meaning to. Where am I anyways?" She asked.

"You're in Death City. How could you not know where you are?" I added.

"Well, I wasn't really thinking about where I was going. I just used my shunpo and ended up here. I just wanted to get away from Soul Society," she said quietly.

"Well, if they wouldn't think to look for you here why don't you stay for a bit, and think about your next step?" I asked after thinking about the situation a bit.

"I would, but I don't have any place to stay. It would be safer for me and everyone else if I continue to run," she said, sounding a bit uncertain about that idea.

"I have some empty rooms, if you did want to stay for a bit. You could stay with me," I replied. I looked at her and saw that she still looked a little unsure. "But I guess it's up to you. But if you change your mind, my door is always open." I started to walk away.

 **Momo's POV**

I stared after Soul, a little surprised that he invited a complete stranger into his home, but it was true that I didn't want to keep running, "Wait, Soul! I'd like to stay here for a bit, but I don't want to be a burden to you," I called after him.

He turned around and smiled at me, "Well, come on! I'll show you the way."

I smiled back ran after him. After I reached his side, I looked at him, "Are you sure I won't be of any trouble?" I asked him shyly.

"Nah… It's pretty lonely there right now; having someone there will help keep the place alive. Hahahaha!" He laughed, than started to walk toward a large house on the corner.

 _His laugh sounds so nice,_ I thought to myself. I smiled, "Well okay… If you're sure I won't cause you any trouble," I said, my face turning slightly pink. I looked up to see the house and my mouth dropped, "You live here?!" I exclaimed. "It's huge!"

"Yeah, it has a lot of cool rooms inside! I'm really proud! Come on in," he went up the stairs towards the front door.

I followed him inside, looking around as I went and because I was not paying attention, I tripped and fell into Soul's back. I quickly moved away blushing, "Sorry," I whispered, embarrassed.

He blushed a little as well, "It's okay…" He replied. He took a small step back, then blushed a deeper red.

I looked around the inside of the house, "Wow, it's pretty clean in here!" I said, quickly changing the subject. At that moment, I realized that Soul can see me despite being in my Soul Reaper form. "Wait a minute… How is it that you can see me?" I asked him, sounding a bit surprised and confused.

"Why wouldn't I be able to see you?" He asked, looking confused.

"Well, normally people can't see me when I'm in this form. The y only people who can see me in this form are other Soul Reapers or people with strong spiritual energy," I replied.

He looked a little confused, "Well my life has a lot to do with other souls, do you think that might explain this?"

"Maybe," I said, although I still felt confused, "Now that I think about it, I sense that you have a very strong spiritual energy. I can also tell that you're no ordinary human; but if you're not an ordinary human, then what are you?" I asked, half to myself.

"To tell you the truth, I am a human, but I'm also a weapon; to be precise I'm a scythe," he said a little uncomfortably.

I felt really confused now, a small crease forming between my eyebrows, "I don't understand… What do you mean 'you're a weapon'? You don't look like a weapon you look like a normal human to me."

"The reason that I look like a human is because I'm in my human form. In my weapon form I look like a scythe; you know like what the god of the dead would use, you know in those cartoons and stuff…" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. That's actually really cool! So do you have someone who wields you as a weapon?" I exclaimed excitedly.

"Well… actually she died… like I said earlier she's gone, I'm actually looking for a new Meister," he explained.

"Oh…" I replied looking uncomfortable, "I'm sorry…," There was an awkward silence between the two of us for a few minutes. I was the one who broke the silence. "Well… If you're looking for a new one then can I be your Meister?" I asked hopefully, my wide brown eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We'll have to see if we can resonate…"

I tilted my head, "Resonate? What does that mean?" I asked.

"Hmm…well, it means that we need to check to see if our souls are compatible. If they're not, you can't be a Meister." He smiled at her. "Do you want to try?"

I smiled back, "Yeah sure!" I exclaimed, "Let's do it!" I felt really excited for some reason. I wasn't sure why, but the thought of me being Soul's Meister made me really happy.

Soul changed into his weapon form. "Catch me!" He yelled as he fell toward her.

I caught Soul before he hit the ground and twirled him around as if I had used a scythe before. It really was no different than using a sword. My movements were very graceful. I suddenly felt something flowing from the weapon in my hands. "I can feel something coming from you, Soul."

"Yeah, that's my soul wave lengths. If you weren't able to feel them, then we couldn't be partners."

I smiled happily, "Well, I guess it's a good thing that I can feel yours! Can you feel mine?" I asked, and I stopped twirling him around.

"Yeah I can feel them. They're really strong! It's very impressive," he complimented her.

I giggled and blushed at the compliment, "Thanks… Yours are very strong too, Soul! Does this mean that we can be partners?" I asked hopefully.

"Absolutely, I go to a special school for weapons and Meisters. I have to go tomorrow. Would you like to go with me and see if you can be enrolled too?" He asked timidly.

"Yes please! I would love to go to your school, Soul! Would I be accepted so late into the school year?" I asked, feeling really happy.

"We don't really have a school year; here we go to school year round! So it wouldn't matter when you came!" He said happily.

"Oh okay! Then I would get accepted, right? Even though I'm a Soul Reaper?"

"I'm sure it wouldn't matter. Lord Death will probably let you in if we show him that we're compatible." He explained. "Come on. I'll take you to your room."

Soul changed back into his human form and took me upstairs to show me to my room. He went in before me, saying he had to get it ready, then when I was all settled in he said goodnight and went to his room, fell onto the bed and went to sleep. I curled up in my new bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Soul's POV

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs in my pajama's. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Momo making breakfast. I walked in and leaned against the counter, watching her.

"Hey! How did you sleep last night, Momo?" I asked her. She looked around at me in surprise. After getting over her initial surprise, she smiled, "Hey, Soul. I slept well, thank you for asking. How about you?" She said happily.

"I slept alright!" I said, smiling back. I felt an uncomfortable twinge from the scar on my chest. I flinched, trying my best to hide it, but Momo didn't miss it. She looked at Soul, worry clouding her brown eyes.

"Are you alright? What's wrong?" She then saw the scar across my chest, "If you don't mind me asking…what happened? What is that scar from?" She looked at him timidly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I looked at her for a moment, thinking about whether I should tell her. I decided to trust her and said, "I got it in a fight… I was protecting my old Meister and I was hit. The funny thing is that I'm good friends with the one who did it," I laughed. "It just twinged for a second there that was all." I smiled, trying to reassure her that I was fine.

"Oh okay…it's a battle scar then. I have a couple of those, too," she replied, her voice quiet. Her eyes clouded over as if remembering something in her past.

I looked at her for a moment and thought to myself, _She doesn't look like she's been in many battles…_ I waited for her to finish talking, but she just stood there staring into space. I waved my hand in front of her face. "Uhh… Momo? Are you okay?" I asked her.

Momo shook her head, "Huh? Oh sorry…I must have spaced out. What were you saying?" she asked, looking just a little bit embarrassed.

"What are you making?" I said, changing the subject. I motioned toward the stove. "It smells really good."

Momo looked over at the stove, suddenly remembering that she was in the middle of cooking, and she quickly flipped the bacon, "Oh, just some bacon and eggs…I hope you don't mind me cooking in your house," she said.

"No, it's okay! If you don't mind me asking, what did you mean by having battle scars? I'm sorry if this offends you, but you don't look like you've been in many battles to acquire any scars…" I asked.

Momo's eyes cloud over again, but she smiled, "No, you're not asking anything offensive. Honestly, I haven't been in many battles. I told you when I first met you that I was running away from home. They don't even know I left." She pulled the top of her kimono apart, revealing the inside of her breasts. I felt my face heat up and started to look away, but before I did I saw a scar right between them and another one right below that. They didn't look like my scar. They looked like…my eyes widened in shock and fear.

"You guessed right…I was stabbed," she said quietly, closing her kimono again before continuing. "I'm from a place called Soul Society and I'm a Soul Reaper. I basically send souls to the Soul Society," she added after seeing my confusion. "Anyways, there are Thirteen Divisions in Soul Society. I was a part of the fifth division, under the command of Captain Souske Aizen. I was happy because I've always looked up to him. He recruited me as soon as I graduated from Soul Reaper Academy along with my friends Renji Abarai and Izuru Kira. It wasn't long before he made me his lieutenant. I loved Aizen…or I thought I did…until he tried to kill me." After explaining, she put her hand over the stab wounds and looked into the distant. "The second one I only obtained a few months ago…when Aizen tried to kill me using my childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya."

"Oh…" I mumbled. I looked away feeling like I brought up a sad topic for her. "Umm…" I looked at the floor. "I-is the breakfast ready?" I asked, trying to change the subject for her.

Momo smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, "Yup!" she exclaimed. She dished food out onto two plates and handed one to me, "There you go!"

"Thanks Momo!" I said as I went to the dining room and sat down to eat. A few seconds later she came in and sat next to me to eat her breakfast too.

We finished eating and went back upstairs to get dressed. I put on my usual favorite orange shirt and black jacket, and then I put on my jeans and headed back downstairs. When I got down there I went to the entry way to put my sneakers on.

"Come on Momo! We're going to be late!" I yelled up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" she called, hurrying down the stairs. She was wearing a short, but not too short, black skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was out of her bun and was now flowing down her back in silky black waves, her bangs pulled back with a pink head band. Attached to the head band was a little bow. On her feet were black boots that had a small heel, "I'm sorry I took so long, Soul! I had to quickly go to another town to get a gigai."

"Gigai?" I asked in confusion.

Momo's POV

I smiled at him, "It's a temporary body that all Soul Reapers need when they come to the World of the Living so normal people can see us. It doesn't look like I'm overdoing it, do I?" I asked him nervously.

"No, you look great!" Soul said quickly. "But those heels might get in the way. Do you have anything else?"

I giggled. "A gigai doesn't really come with a variety of clothes to change into."

"Hmm…" he looked thoughtful. "Well we still have a bit of time. Come on, let's go." He held the door open for her.

I relaxed a bit and walked out, smiling at Soul when I passed him. _He has such beautiful eyes…_ I thought to myself. Because I was entranced by his good looks, I wasn't paying attention to where I was putting my feet and, being the klutz I was, I stumbled towards the stairs nearly going over the edge. I squeaked in fright as my body seemed to lean forward in slow motion, looking as if it was going to send me head first down the cement stairs.

Soul quickly and instinctively reached for her and grabbed her around the waist. He pulled her to safety and held on until she regained her balance.

Momo blushed, but looked up at him thankfully, "Thanks, Soul. I can be such a klutz sometimes," I laughed nervously. After a few minutes, I realized that Soul hadn't let go of my waist and my face turned a deeper shade of pink, "Umm…Soul? You can let go now….I'm fine."

"Oh! Sorry…" Soul quickly retracted his arm and blushed deeply.

An awkward silence fell between us for a few minutes before I finally broke it, "So, umm…what time does the school start again?" I asked timidly, looking down at the ground, trying not to look into Soul's gorgeous red eyes.

"Oh, at seven! Hahahaha… We should hurry, or we could be late," Soul said as he started walking in the direction of the school. "I want to stop somewhere quickly first."

We stopped at a little shop that was on the way to the school and Soul quickly went in after telling me to wait outside. A few minutes later, he came out holding a pair of cute black ballet flats. My eyes widened when I saw them. "Oh, Soul! Did you buy those for me? You didn't have to do that!" I exclaimed, feeling my face heat up once again.

"It's alright," he smiled. "These would be better than those heels. Besides…I thought they would look really cute on you." He looked away, hiding a blush that was creeping up his neck. "Here, try them on."

I took the shoes that were being handed to me and crouched to the ground, unzipping my boots. Once they were off, I slid my feet into the flats. They matched my outfit perfectly. "Thank you, Soul. I love them!" I smiled at him.

He waved of my thanks with a smile. "I'm glad you like them. I was right…they really do look cute on you. Anyways, we'd better get going now or we're really going to be late."

I followed Soul and sped up to walk beside him, "So what kind of person is this Lord Death? I've heard of him, but I've never actually met him before. He doesn't stand there not saying anything and points whenever he's about to take somebody, does he? What I mean is…is he as scary as people make him out to be?" I asked curiously.

"Oh no, he's really quite the guy! He's not scary at all, and he's really funny! No, you don't have anything to worry about!" Soul laughed a little, and continued walking. They got to the school and I saw three teens standing by the front entrance. Soul raised his hand, waving to them.

I looked at Soul curiously, "Do you know them?" I asked. I looked over at the three teens, noticing that two of them were girls and the last one was a boy. I also noticed that the two girls were dressed in the same outfit as if they were twins. Though one of the girl's were smaller and looked younger than the other.

"Yeah I know them," he smiled. "They're a few of my best friends. This is Liz and Patty Thompson; they're sisters, and this guy is Death the Kid, Lord Death's son." Soul replied as he introduced them.

"Hello, nice to met you," Death the Kid replied. He spoke in a polite, but almost emotionless manner.

"Hi," Liz replied.

"Hey! Who's your girlfriend, Soul?" Patty said as she looked me over.

"She's not my girlfriend, Patty!" Soul said with clenched teeth.

"Well if she's not your girlfriend then who is she?" Kid asked.

"She's my new Meister," Soul replied, and smiled a little bit. Death the Kid, Liz and Patty suddenly looked shocked which quickly turned into worry.

"Umm… Soul, are you sure about this?" Kid asked after a little pause.

"What do you mean? Of Course I'm sure!"

"But it's only been a few months since Maka… You know…" Kid trailed off.

Soul looked at Kid and walked away without replying.

I looked after Soul confused, then looked at Kid and said, "I don't understand? What's wrong with him? He was in such a good mood yesterday and this morning, but now he suddenly seems so depressed. Who's Maka? What happened to her? Is Soul going to be okay?" All the questions slipped out of my mouth in a rush, my voice getting high with panic and worry.

"Oh, he hasn't told you? Maka was his old Meister, and good friend. She died a few months ago… She helped us beat a demon, and she used so much energy that she just fell into a coma and slowly faded away… She was a really good friend…" Kid trailed off again, looking a little sad.

"Oh…I'm sorry," I said quietly. Little tears formed in my eyes, but I didn't know why. _Why am I crying? I didn't even know this Maka girl. But hearing that about Soul and thinking about how much pain he would have had to endure alone…it makes me sad,_ I thought to myself. My heart started pounding in my chest when I thought about Soul. _Why do I feel this way? Is it…could it be that I'm in love with Soul?_ My eyes clouded over and became distant as I thought about the first man I loved. The man I admired and trusted with my life. The man who tried to kill me: Captain Aizen Souske. The tears that were in my eyes leaked over and I couldn't stop them from coming out. I started shaking and held my stomach as if trying to hold myself together, trying to hold back sobs, "I'm so sorry….I had no idea!" I sobbed.

Kid reached for her shoulder to comfort her. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Liz and Patty came over as well to try to help Kid comfort me. They said reassuring things and rubbed my back comfortingly.

I let them try to comfort me, but knew that no one could help the pain I felt inside from my captain's betrayal. I finally calmed down enough to thank Kid, Patty and Liz, "I'm sorry…I don't normally break down like that. I don't know what came over me. I just heard that and bad memories came back to me in a rush," I said quietly. My eyes cloud over again, this time with fear, as I remembered what I went through in Soul Society.

"Hey, are you still there?" Patty waved her hand in front of my face to bring me back to the present.

I shook my head, breaking out of my trance-like state, "Oh sorry…I daze in and out a lot. I'm a bit of an airhead at times," I said, laughing nervously, "Umm…I'd better catch up with Soul. We have to go see Lord Death to ask him if I can enter the school as a Meister. Oh, my name is Momo Hinamori, by the way."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Momo Hinamori," Kid said formally.

"Nice to meet you," Liz said.

"Hehehehehe… Nice to meet you, Momo," Patty giggled.

I bowed politely and then waved goodbye before running off to find Soul. I found him in front of a large bulletin board, with lots of papers haphazardly pinned to it. Soul was looking at few and looked over at me when he heard me coming.

"Oh, Momo… Sorry I ran off. Kid was getting to me…" He tried to apologize, but ended up trailing off.

I smiled at him, "Don't worry about it. We all have those friends who get on our nerves. You needed some time away, I could see that," I said lightly. I took a deep breath before continuing, "Death the Kid told me about what happened to your old Meister, Maka," I said hesitantly, not wanting to make Soul upset again.

"Oh… Sorry I haven't told you… I was going to! It's just that I thought that I would have a bit more time… Ummm… Yeah, do you want to go met Lord Death now?" Soul mumbled as he looked down at his feet, a little embarrassed.

I looked at him sympathetically, "Yeah, sure let's go. And I understand why you didn't tell me. I mean, we just met yesterday. We don't know each other that well yet. But you know…we are friends now. If you ever want to talk about it then let me know and we'll talk, but I don't want you to talk to me about it if you feel you have to. I want you to talk to me about it whenever you're ready because you _want_ to," I said, putting emphasis on the word 'want', "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable, but we'll talk about it later. Let's go see Lord Death now," I smiled at him.

We walked quietly to the Deathroom, Lord Death's 'office'. Soul placed his hand on the doorknob and pushed it open.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We're really sorry about how late this is!**

Chapter Three-Day Two (continued)

Momo POV

When we walked through the doors, I looked up and around the large room. My eyes widened as I took in the large guillotines that lined the pathway like arches leading to the plateau. I stopped and stared at the arches in horror, thinking that the guillotines would fall onto Soul and I. The arches were painted red and the room seemed to be never ending. I clenched my hands together in front of my body and watched Soul's back as he continued walking, not realizing I was no longer beside him. I started shaking and moved my brown eyes to the arches again fearfully.

Soul stopped and turned around as if he just noticed he couldn't hear my footsteps. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked me with concern in his eyes.

I looked at him, my eyes wide with fear, "T-the guillotines…they're not going to… _fall_ are they?" I whispered. My hands were shaking uncontrollably and I clenched them tighter, my nails cutting into my fair skin.

"Hey, hey… It's alright," he said, walking over and taking my hand, wiping the blood away. "They won't fall, Lord Death wouldn't want to kill me, I'm one of his favorite students!" He said with a grin on his face, and I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

Still holding my hand, he squeezed it gently, and led me down the pathway. At Soul's touch, I found myself relaxing and feeling reassured. We finally got to the plateau in the center of the room and I looked around. I glanced at Soul confused, "Isn't this where Lord Death hangs out? Where is he? The place is deserted," I said.

"He's away at the moment. Can I help you with something?" I heard a voice behind me. I saw Soul turn around and smile a bit at the person behind us. I turned around to see a man in some sort of suit with a hand in his pocket. His face had a small frown, but other than that he looked friendly enough.

However, even though the man in front of me looked friendly, he still made me nervous. After all, Aizen looked friendly when I first became his subordinate, but my first impression of him was wrong, "Umm…well…we just wanted to t-talk to Lord Death about me transferring to this school as a Meister," I whispered. I looked at my new black flats as I said this. I always was a bit timid.

"Who is your weapon, then?" He asked a little confused.

Soul raised his hand and said a little nervously, "That would be me."

The man walked up to Soul a little menacingly; I cringed away as the man stopped next to Soul. Then he started to laugh, nudging Soul with his elbow, "Wow Soul! You sure know how to pick your Meisters!" He laughed.

I looked at the man, "I'm sorry…but who exactly are you? Are you Soul's father?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing in confusion. I looked from Soul to the man a few times. _They don't look alike in any way. They couldn't be related…could they?_ I thought to myself.

Soul and the man looked at each other for a minute. Then all of a sudden they burst out laughing. They laugh so hard that they fall to the floor where they continued to laugh. Eventually they stood back up, still chuckling, and Soul turned to me.

"No, he's not my father. Momo, this is Spirit Albarn. He's Lord Death's current Death Scythe; that is until I become a full Death Scythe." Soul explained. "But I guess you could say he's a father figure for me. Spirit was Maka's father." He whispered the last sentence to me and I nodded in understanding.

"Wait! What do you mean 'current Death Scythe'? There is no way Lord Death will replace me with a pipsqueak like you!" Mr. Albarn retorted.

I giggled a bit, then my smile faded and I looked at Mr. Albarn, "I-I heard about what happened to Maka," I said quietly. I bowed respectively to him, "I am really sorry about your loss, Mr. Albarn. But I can assure you that she is safely in the Soul Society with the residents of the Rukon District taking very good care of her. I never knew your daughter, but even so I want to pay my respects to you," I bowed even deeper, then straightened up and looked at him, my eyes getting a bit watery.

"Thank you," Mr. Albarn said. "Please, call me Spirit or Death Scythe, my title." He smiled at me and extended his hand to shake. I took it hesitantly and shook his hand.

"Spirit this is Momo Hinamori, she's a Soul Reaper. She came here to Death City, trying to start over…" Soul said, obviously unsure what he should say about my past without my permission.

"Well, truthfully…I ran away from Soul Society, my home. Some things happened and I couldn't handle life there anymore," I looked down, uncomfortable with having revealed so much to someone who I just met.

Mr. Spirit came up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up. He smiled at me and said, "Well your more than welcome to stay in Death City for as long as you want, or until you decide to go back home. And I'm sure that Lord Death will be delighted to have a new Meister at the Academy."

Soul came up and smiled with Mr. Spirit. Then he got a little sparkle in his eye and walked over to a mirror I hadn't notice until now. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black marker, starting to write on the glass. When he stepped away I see the numbers: 42-42-564, written there.

"42-42-564, whenever you want to knock on Death's door," Soul murmured under his breath.

I watched the mirror as it shimmered a bit then a person dressed in black with a white mask appeared.

"Heyo!" The person said and raised a large white gloved hand. "What's new Soul, Spirit?"

"Not much, Lord Death. I just have a question to ask you." Soul replied.

"Oh? And what's that?"

"I was wondering if my new friend, Momo, could be enrolled in the Academy?"

"I don't see why not. Is she a weapon or Meister?"

"Meister," Soul replied.

"Does she already have a weapon? Cause if she doesn't then she'll have to find one first." Lord Death explained. Soul just nodded his head knowingly.

"Well, actually she does… Me…" He said a little nervously.

"Are you sure about this Soul? It's only been a few months since Maka… You know…" Lord Death asked.

"If Soul feels that Momo can be a good Meister, then we should stand by him on that decision. Even if he could be wrong."

Soul looked a little offended at this. "Of course she's going to make a _great_ Meister! We can prove it too!" He turned to me. "You ready?"

I smiled and nodded at him, closing my eyes as I tried to match my soul wavelengths to Soul's. I caught him as he transformed into his scythe form and twirl the scythe. I couldn't help but feel whole again with a weapon in my hands. It felt as if I never left home. I opened my eyes and smiled at the surprised looks on Mr. Spirit and Lord Death's faces, "You're probably wondering why I already seem so comfortable using a weapon, right? I know I don't look like the type of girl who participates in battles, but I was a Soul Reaper and as a Soul Reaper I always used a type of katana called a zanpakuto. I spent 130 years in the Soul Society so I am used to carrying a weapon," I explained to them.

"Well, I guess she is more than qualified to be a Meister and attend the DWMA!" Lord Death exclaimed while Mr. Spirit just nodded his head with his mouth open a crack.

Momo smiled brightly, "Thank you so much, Lord Death!" I exclaimed, bowing respectively to him. I turned to Spirit, "And thank you, too, Mr. Spirit. Thank you for giving me a chance to be Soul's new Meister. I promise I won't disappoint you! I will work very hard to make Soul a Death Scythe!"

Soul POV

I smiled to myself at how formal she is; _it's kind of cute… Wait, what I am saying! I can't feel that way about Momo, that wouldn't be fair to her… But the way she seems so innocent and the way she smiles… Yeah, it's cute and sweet, but… Wait; maybe I do feel that way…_ I thought while I absently heard the others talking. I felt Momo loosen her grip on me and I changed back to my human form. I rubbed the back of my head with one hand and shoved the other in my jacket pocket.

"So, she can enroll, Lord Death?" I asked once again.

"Absolutely! She has more then what it takes to be a great Meister! Take good care of her, Soul!" Lord Death replied. "I have to go now, so I'll see you guys later! Spirit, I need you to come to me right away, and you two should get to class; I believe that you're late for second period." With that Lord Death disappeared from the mirror. Momo, Spirit and I left the Death Room.

Spirit left to go meet Lord Death and I saw Momo turn to me, "Soul? Did I say something wrong to Mr. Spirit and Lord Death? It's just you've been awful quiet since we left the room," Momo asked me nervously as we got closer to the classroom.

"Oh, I'm sorry Momo. I'm just thinking about stuff. No, you were great back there," I said, snapping out of my daze.

Momo smiled, "Good. So what's our teacher like? And your other friends? I want to meet all of your friends. Will you introduce them to me? I wonder if they'll accept me…I know Kid, Patty, and Liz already accepted me, but I wonder if your other friends will accept me. I hope I'll be able to make friends myself, but that's impossible because I'm so shy," she rambled on and on about pointless stuff. I could tell that she was getting nervous about starting school here.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down!" I laughed. "I'm sure my other friends will love you! Franken Stein is the name of our teacher; just to warn you though, he's a little insane at times. But he's pretty cool for an adult." I tried to reassure her. I saw a small smile come across her face, and I grinned at her. "And I'm sure once you get a bit more comfortable with the Academy you'll be making friends left, right, and center! But you don't really need to worry about that though; here at the DWMA we're all kind of like a great big family. We watch out for each other and stuff! So don't worry about making friends! Okay?" I looked her in the eyes to make sure that she understands.

Momo's face turned pink and she looked away from me, embarrassed, "Sorry…I tend to ramble when I'm nervous. It's just…my school life in Soul Society didn't go very well. At Soul Reaper Academy, I was top of my class, but because I was the youngest everyone ignored me. Don't be scared to tell me to shut up when I start rambling," she said softly.

I felt my cheeks warming up a little bit. I'm sure I'm blushing, "No don't worry about it, you're not rambling. Don't worry, I'm used to having a really smart Meister…" I mumbled the last few words.

Momo looked at me and smiled, "Thank you, Soul. We'd better get into class now or we'll be even later than we already are. I'm ready to do this," she said, standing up straight and looking proud, but still a bit frightened, to be here.

I nodded and pushed open the door to the classroom. I walked in hearing Momo following behind me. The normally loud classroom of Dr. Stein fell unusually quiet once everyone noticed Momo and I walk in.

"Soul, it's nice of you to join us today. And who might your friend be?" Stein asked me.

"Sorry I'm late, Doc. This is Momo Hinamori, she's my new Meister."

"Oh okay. Please take your seat so we can continue with the lesson."

I led Momo to my normal seat and have her sit in Maka's old seat. I dug out two notebooks and pass the newer looking one to Momo. I opened my old and over used notebook up and flipped to the newest page to start composing a new song. Stein continued with his lesson that I hardly hear. I looked over and see Momo writing furiously in the notebook that I gave her. I grinned a little bit, thinking of Maka and how she used to do the same, and then go back to what I am doing.

Momo POV

As I was writing notes about Dr. Stein's lesson, I looked over to see Soul writing in his notebook as well, but as I looked closer I saw that he wasn't writing notes about the lesson. I leaned over curiously to see what he was doing and saw a bunch of musical notes, "What are you doing, Soul?" I whispered curiously.

He looked up briefly from his notebook and whispered, "I'm writing a new song."

I look surprised, "I didn't know you wrote songs. Is it a vocal song or a classical song?" I asked.

Soul smiled without looking up from his composition, "It's a song for a piano actually," he explained.

"Piano? Seriously? You play the piano? I've always wanted to learn how to play the piano!" I whispered excitedly.

Soul opened his mouth to reply, but Stein interrupted them, "Momo and Soul, is there a problem back there?" he asked suspiciously.

I shook my head, "Umm…no, there's no problem at all, Dr. Stein," I said.

"Well then, I expect you both to pay attention to my lessons. I'll let you off with a warning this time, but next time I won't be so easy on you," he said, continuing on with his lesson.

Soul just waved his hand as if to say "Whatever". I giggled quietly, then we go back to doing what we were doing; me paying attention and Soul composing.

The bell rang, for what I assumed was lunch, and I closed my notebook, looking at Soul who was still working on his composition. I poked his shoulder, "Soul? The bell just rang," I said to him, holding my notebook to my chest.

"Oh," he said as he looked up from his notebook. He looked around the empty classroom. "Wow, it's lunch already? Hmm… Hey, do you want to meet my other friends now?" He asked me excitedly.

I felt my eyes widen, "Umm…yeah sure," I said nervously, "Where do you normally sit for lunch with them?" I don't know why I felt so nervous about meeting his friends. _What if they don't think I'll make a good Meister for Soul?_ I pushed that thought out of my head and waited for Soul to reply.

"Come on, I'm sure that they'll love you!" He exclaimed taking my hand and pulling me to a balcony where Kid, Liz and Patty were sitting and eating with two other teens, one boy and one girl.

Kid looked up from his lunch and waved us over. "Hey, guys! I take it that Father has let you enroll, Momo? So what did you think of class and Stein? " He asked me with a small laugh.

I smiled at Kid, "Yes, I am officially enrolled in this academy as a Meister! Stein is a pretty good teacher, although he did seem just a bit…insane," I said to him. I looked over at the other two teens warily. The boy had spiky blue hair, an arrogant face and a star tattoo on his right shoulder while the girl had long black hair tied back in a ponytail and a very kind, almost angelic, face.

"Oh, right. Sorry, Momo. This is Black Star, my best friend," Soul said pointing to the boy, who waved and smiled a bit, then Soul pointed to the girl, "And this is Tsubaki , Black Star's weapon. I don't know if Kid told you but Liz and Patty are his weapons. Kid is a Reaper, so he's able to resonate with two people better then a regular Meister." Soul explained.

I bowed to Black Star and Tsubaki shyly, "I-It's very nice to meet you guys. My name is Momo Hinamori. I-I'm Soul's new Meister," I said quietly. I turned to look at Kid, "That's really impressive! I can tell that you three are really close and I love the way you and Patty dressed the same, Liz!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, well, Kid kind of has obsession with things being symmetrical. So Patty and I try to accommodate him." Liz laughed.

"Yeah, Kid is a little out there!" Patty giggled. She then noticed a butterfly flying around the balcony. She got distracted and starts to try to catch it.

I saw Black Star walk up to Soul, out of the corner of my eye, and heard them talk.

"Hey, Soul, are you sure about this? What about Maka?" I heard Black Star ask.

"Yes, Black Star, I'm sure," Soul replied, a little irritated.

I walked over and sat beside Soul, "He's been asked that question a lot today. I heard about Maka and I know how all of you are feeling. I know I'll never replace Maka in your hearts, but Soul needs a new Meister and I am able to be one. He loved Maka a lot, but he knows that she's safe so he's trying his best to move on," I said softly, "And I will do whatever it takes to make Soul a Death Scythe."

Soul took my hand and I looked at him. He smiled gratefully at me and I smiled back at him, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Thanks, Momo," he said to me.

I looked at Black Star, "I understand your concern for your friend, but Soul helped me out after I ran away from home, so I owe him. Our soul wavelengths match perfectly and it helps that I've used a weapon before. So I am capable of being Soul's Meister," I smiled a bit at Black Star, "And it would make me happy if you would help me out with stuff about Meisters because I'm new to it. What I'm saying is, I hope you can accept me and be my friend?"

Soul leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Nicely done! Asking for his help in particular, that's a great strategy." He chuckled a little under his breath.

"Well, I'm sure that I can help answer any questions that you might have!" Black Star replied, puffing out his chest.

I smiled a bit, "Thank you so much! And Kid, would you be able to help me out with some things as well? I'm going to need all the help I can get if I want to get to yours and Black Stars level of experience. And I hope that all of you will be my friends," I said, looking at each of them shyly, my brown eyes wide with innocence and hope.

I felt Soul's hand tighten on my own for a second, and I looked up at him to see a wince on his face. Soul looked at me and tried to hide his pain behind a smile, but I could still see it there.

"Are you okay, Soul? You look like you're in pain or something," I asked, worry creasing my forehead. I remembered this morning when he looked like he was in pain. _I hope he's not getting sick or something_ , I thought to myself.

"No, I'm fine," he tried to reassure me. "Really, I'm alright."

"Soul, you don't look or sound all that fine…" Tsubaki said worriedly.

"Tsubaki's right. Maybe you should go to the nurse?" I suggested, "You look really pale and if you're getting sick, it's better to treat it early so it doesn't get worse."

"Alright, I'll be back soon." Soul got up and walked back inside the Academy, hopefully going to the nurse.

"I think I'll go with him," said Kid, as he got up to leave as well.

"Kid, he'll be fine, you don't need to go. It's probably just his chest again, it hurts every so often, remember?" said Liz.

"I guess…" replied Kid.

I stood up quickly, "I'll go with him. I'm his Meister so I should be with him. I'll make sure he's alright," I said. I ran back inside, following Soul's spiritual pressure. I ran quickly through the hall, only focusing on Soul's spiritual pressure, when suddenly I bumped into Mr. Spirit and fell backwards on my butt.

Mr. Spirit extended his hand to help me up and I took it a little hesitantly. "Where are you going in such a rush, Momo?" He asked in amusement.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spirit. I was trying to follow Soul, but I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I didn't mean to bump into you," I said, bowing apologetically. I tried finding Soul's spiritual pressure again, but realized that I lost it. I straightened up and looked at Mr. Spirit, "Can you tell me which way the nurse's office is, please?"

"Why? Are you not feeling well? What's wrong?" Mr. Spirit asked quickly, worry evident on his face

I shook my head, "No, it's not me. Soul was going to go to the nurse's office because he wasn't feeling good. He looked really pale outside and it looked like he was in pain," I said reassuringly to him.

"Oh… Wait, Soul, you say?" He asked, but didn't wait for me to answer. He motioned for me to follow him and I took a step beside him , following as fast as I can. "The nurse's office is just up ahead."

I smiled at him, "Thank you, Mr. Spirit. I appreciate you helping me out," I said. I start feeling Soul's spiritual pressure. I thanked Mr. Spirit again and started following it. I came to a door that said 'Nurse' on a gold plate. I knocked first, then walked inside seeing Soul sitting on one of the beds, shirtless.

Soul looked up at me and a slight blush appeared across his face. He raised one hand and scratched the back of his head nervously, as he raised his hand I watched the scar on his body stretch with the movement.

"Sorry…I was just worried, so I followed you here. I hope you don't mind," I said softly. I slowly walked over to him and touched his chest lightly. I traced down the length of the scar gently, trying not hurt him, "How did it happen?" I whispered, my hand still resting on his scar.

"Oh, umm… Maka and I were in a fight, and umm… Our opponent was really strong, and, once, when Maka guarded herself with me, the other guy's weapon hurt me somehow… So she stopped guarding, thinking that if she did guard then I would die, but that was a mistake in and of itself… Eventually we were pushed against the doors, and they wouldn't open so we couldn't escape… Our opponent was just about to finish Maka off, when I turned back into my human form and guarded her that way… I was hit, trying to protect her…" Soul said. His eyes started to form tears that he didn't seem to want to let fall.

My own eyes filled with tears and I threw my arms around him, trying to comfort him by my touch. I wanted to say something, but I didn't. I just held him in my arms doing my best to make him feel better, the tears that formed in my eyes leaked out and fell on Soul's neck and chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and leaned more into the hug. Finally, his tears started to fall and I feel his shoulders start to shake with silent sobs.

I moved one of my hands so it was stroking his hair, "It'll be okay, Soul, I promise," is what I kept repeating softly in his ear. I continued stroking his hair until he calmed down.

When I was sure that he was better I released him. He sat back up and wiped the tear tracks off his face and then wipes a lingering tear off my face, and smiled at me warmly. "Thank you, Momo," he whispered. The next thing I knew ,his lips were on mine. My mind went blank and the only thing I could think of was how soft his lips were on mine and I kissed him back.

The time came for Soul and I to pull away so we could breathe. I rested my forehead against his, breathing heavily, "I'm in love with you, Soul. From the time I first met you, I fell in love with you," I whispered shyly to him. My cheeks had a faint pink tinge to them.

"I'm…I'm in love with you too, Momo… but it's not fair to you…" He murmured back to me.

"I know you still love Maka. I understand that. I didn't know her, but I do know that Maka would have wanted you to be happy. She wouldn't have wanted you to be sad all the time. Don't you think so?" I said softly.

"Yeah, I guess…" Soul said as he leaned forward and put his head on my shoulder, sighing deeply. "It's just hard to let her go… I'm sorry; you're probably tired of hearing me complain." He laughed a bit.

I chuckled, "No…it's fine. I understand that it's hard to let her go. From what I heard, you were together a long time. If you need more time to think this over, then just tell me. I don't mind. I want you to be comfortable," I said, putting my arms around him again and holding him close.

"Thanks, Momo. So, ready for class? It's about to start, next class is my favorite!" He said excitedly. He grabbed his shirt from behind him and pulled it back on, shrugging back into his jacket.

I smiled at his sudden change of attitude, "Okay, but wait. What did the nurse say was wrong?" I asked him curiously as we walked out of the nurse's office. As we continued walking, I hesitantly reached over to take his hand in mine.

"Oh, that. She said it was just a normal twinge, old wounds hurt every now and then, I'm sure you know what that's like, right?" He said a little nervously. I nodded then I noticed a piece of paper sticking out of his jacket pocket.

Feeling a bit curious I grabbed the paper and, without opening it, I waved it in front of his face, "What's this?" I asked him. He tried to grab it, but I moved out of his range using shunpo so that I was now standing a few feet in front of him.

"Whoa! Come on, Momo! Give me the note back, I need that!" Soul said as he ran after me.

I giggled and when Soul got close to me I shunpoed again so I wasa few more feet in front of him, giggling madly at the look of surprise on Soul's face, "Well what is it?" I asked teasingly.

"It's nothing! I just have to give it to Stein. Now come on, Momo, can I have it back now?" He pleaded with me.

I sighed and shunpoed again, appearing right in front of him, "Here's the note back," I said, handing it to him. Before he took it, I leaned in and kissed him quickly on the lips.

I felt him deepen it and then felt him smile against my lips, and I smiled against his. "Wow," he said after we come back up for air. I laughed at his understatement.

"Sorry if I surprised you. We were so close and I couldn't help myself," I whispered, gazing deep into his red eyes, "I-I love you, Soul."

"No worries, I would have done the same!" He laughed, "And I love you too, Momo."

I smiled at him then remember we were heading to class, "We should get to class or we're going to be late again." I said, putting the note back in his pocket, "Come on. It's this way!" I started walking down the hall again and Soul grabbed my hand.

"Uh, Momo, the classroom is the other way," Soul said as he gently pulled me in the opposite direction from where I was going.

"The other this way!" I said. Soul laughed.

Soul POV

I started to pull Momo in the direction of the classroom. I breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't open the note. _That was a little too close; I have to be more careful…_ I thought to myself.

"So, what class is this anyways?" Momo asked me curiously. I looked over at her and saw that her cheeks were still a bit pink from the kiss we shared and she looked calmer and more relaxed than she was this morning.

"Oh, this is our combat class. In this class we get to fight each other and learn how to work together in teams and stuff. It's my favorite class!" I said as we walked through the door to the classroom. I showed her to the same seats that we had sat in earlier. I watched her sit down then I went down to the front of the room to talk to Stein for a moment.

"What is it Soul?" Stein asked.

"I was told to give this to you," I said as I handed the note from the nurse to him.

He took it and looked it over; he frowned a bit but nodded his head. "Alright, Soul. Why don't you go take a seat now."

"Uh, Doc, could you make it sound like I'm not sick or something. I just don't want the others to worry about me, please?" I asked, hoping he will understand.

"Sure, Soul. Don't worry; I wasn't going to have you fight today anyways. Your Meister is new at this, and I thought that it would be easier for her to watch for a little bit, that way she doesn't get hurt right off," he said. I nodded and go back up to my seat.

"Alright, everyone. Class is starting now." Stein called to the class just as the bell rings. I pulled out my composition book and continued working on my new song.

Momo leaned over and looked at the song then she nudged me, "Hey Soul? Can I ask you something?" she asked, sounding excited about something. I looked up and nodded at her, wondering what she could possibly want to ask me, "Okay…could you please, please, _please_ teach me how to play the piano? It's always been my dream to play the piano!" she begged me, her eyes alight with excitement.

I looked at her a little surprised. "Oh, yeah of course I can teach you. But you have to promise me something in return, okay?" I asked starting to grin.

She looked confused, "Alright, I'll promise anything. What is it you want?" she asked me.

"I want you to teach me what you did in the hallway," I replied.

She grinned, most likely knowing what I'm talking about, "What? You want me to teach you how to steal notes out of people's pockets?" she asked, smirking slightly.

I rolled my eyes at her and laugh a little bit. "No, I want you to teach me the other thing that you did!" I said, hoping she'll be serious this time.

"Ohh, now I know what you're talking about! You want me to teach you how I kiss so well?" she said, her grin getting bigger and her eyes shining with mischief.

I laughed and rolled my eyes again. "Yes, Momo, I want you to teach me how you kiss so well." I said jokingly.

"Whoa! And how would you know this, Soul?" I heard Kid's voice behind me. I felt my face heat up and turned around to see Kid sitting in his seat, leaning over his desk to talk to us.

"Umm… It's none of your business how I know!" I said to him. I turned back around, crossing my arms in the process.

"I think we're dealing with young love here," Liz smirked as she teased Soul.

Patty giggled, "Soul's in love!" she added in a singsong voice.

Momo giggled, "I know what you were talking about, Soul. I was just bugging you. You're talking about when I appeared in front of you in the hallway, right?"

I nodded, a bit embarrassed of my friends. "Alright guys, that's enough! Don't make me have to come back there and whoop your butts!" I said over my shoulder.

Momo giggled again, "What I did back there is called shunpo, or flash step. It's a skill that all Soul Reapers know. I guess it's sort of like teleportation in your world. I've never taught it to anyone before, but I can try. However, it's not a skill that you can achieve overnight. It took me years to perfect it," I warned him.

"That's alright, I have all the time to learn it," I told her, smirking a bit. I raised my arms, placing them behind my head as I lean back in my chair casually.

Momo smiled, "Then I will do my best to teach you how to do it! I'll help you learn it!" she said excitedly.

"Teach him what?" asked Black Star, moving to sit beside Kid, Liz, and Patty.

"He wants me to teach him a skill that I learned when I became a Soul Reaper. It's called Shunpo and it's like teleportation," she explained.

"Awesome! Can I learn as well? I would be unbeatable, the _best_ assassin in the world if I knew how to teleport!" He exclaimed, "Then the gods really wouldn't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh…umm…well I suppose I could try to teach you as well. It comes in handy during battles," she said uncertainly.

I smirked at Black Star and turned around to look at Kid, Liz, Patty and Tsubaki. "I guess you guys are going to want to learn now too, huh?" I asked them. They all nodded their heads enthusiastically.

Momo smiled around at all of our friends, "Alright. I'm going to have to do a bit of research on how shunpo works…I've been using it for 130 years so it just comes naturally to me," she explained. I smiled at how well Momo was getting along with my friends and then the bell rang, declaring the end of the school day.

Momo POV

Soul and I got up from our seats and he took my notebook from me, holding onto it with his own. He took my hand and led me out the classroom door. As we walked back to the house, he asked jokingly, "So, what are you making for supper?"

I smiled, "I don't know. I was going to ask you what you'd like for dinner," I replied as we walked down the stairs leading away from the academy.

"Oh I was kind of joking there Momo," Soul said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly..

I laughed, "Well, I don't mind doing the cooking. It's the least I can do since you're letting me stay at your house for free. So what do you want?" I asked him, smiling brightly and gently taking his hand in mine as we walked.

"Well, I really like pancakes," he replied, smirking down at me, and tightened his hold on my hand.

"Pancakes, huh? That's my specialty! I make the best pancakes ever," I bragged, "I'll just have to go to the grocery store. Do you mind?"

"Of course not! Especially if you're getting stuff for pancakes! Hahaha!" He laughed. "The store is just over there, come on." He gently pulled me toward a small convenience store. We went inside and I picked up a few things that I'll need for our supper.

Soul took the bags from me when we walked out of the store, even though I keep telling him that I'm fine. Eventually I gave in ran ahead of him giggling. I felt free, like I was a little kid again. That's the way I was acting at least. Like I was a five year old girl playing outside during the first snowfall of the season. I could hear Soul laughing behind me and I turned and smiled at him. Then I turned back around and begin running again. I looked over my shoulder at Soul and suddenly I felt myself crash into somebody and fell on my butt for the second time that day. I looked up to apologize to whoever I bumped into and when I saw who was in front of me, my eyes widened in fear.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I just wanted to give you a warning that if you haven't finished watching the Soul Society Arc or the The Fake Karakura Town Arc from Bleach, then this chapter has spoilers from both arcs. There are also some spoilers for the end of Soul Eater, but don't worry, we put little black dots at the beginning and end of the parts with spoilers. You have been warned. Anyways, we hope you enjoy this chapter! And please R &R!**

 **Egyptian Samurai: Thank you so much for saying those kind words! Glad you like our little cliffy's lol. We're glad you're enjoying our story so much! And we will try to post the next chapter soon ^-^**

Chapter Four:

Soul POV

I laughed as Momo danced down the street, acting like she was five. She ran ahead of me, making me run to catch up with her while trying to be careful with the groceries in my hands. By the time I caught up to her, I saw her sitting on the ground staring up at a boy that she must have just bumped into. He was wearing a white leather jacket over a black shirt and black skinny jeans that has a chain attached to a belt loop, the other end of the chain in his right pocket. He looks like he's only five feet tall. He had white hair, teal colored eyes, and a frown on his face. I walked over to her, "Are you alright, Momo?" I said, still chuckling at her childish behavior from before.

That's when I saw her face fully. Her wide, brown eyes were wider than usual and they were full of fear. I frowned and helped her up, "Hey, what's the matter?" I asked her. She moved closer to me and I could feel her shaking as she stared at the boy.

 _Why would she be afraid of an elementary school student_ , I thought to myself. The boy in front of us suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Will she be alright?" he asked, sounding extremely formal.

"I think so," I replied, "You probably just surprised her is all."

The boy nodded in understanding, "Can you help me with something?" he asked me. I nodded, curious to know what he wanted help with and he continued, "I'm trying to find my sister and I think she may be here. She ran away from home and our parents sent me to find her and bring her back," he explained. He took out a picture and showed it to me, "This is what she looks like. Have you seen her around?"

I looked at the picture carefully and then gasped. The girl in the picture was Momo. _This must be someone from the place she was telling me about. Soul Society or whatever_. I looked back at him, "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

Before he could answer, Momo looked at him, "Shiro-chan, what are you doing here? I told you not to look for me," she whispered, still shaking.

I looked at her, "You know him then?" I asked. She nodded, her eyes still wide with fright, and I continued, "Who is he? Did he come from Soul Society?"

Momo nodded again, "Yes…his name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I grew up with him. He really is like a little brother to me," she explained quietly.

The boy, Toshiro, looked at her in shock, "Momo? Is that really you? You look so different, I didn't recognize you," he said, trying to go to embrace her. She quickly moved away and looked at him.

"What are you doing here? I asked you specifically not to look for me," she whispered.

Toshiro looked pained, "I wasn't the one who saw your note, Momo. Rangiku found it the next morning and brought it to Head Captain Yamamoto. He called me to his quarters and showed me the note. I didn't want to come, but the head captain ordered me to and you know as well as I do that I cannot go against the head captain's orders," he said.

"She doesn't want to back to that place…Toshiro was it?" I said, annoyed that I've been ignored for the past few minutes.

Toshiro looked at me as if suddenly remembering that I was still there, "And may I ask who you might be?" he said, looking suspicious.

"My name is Soul Evans. Momo told me all about what happened at your home and she _doesn't want to go back_. When we bumped into each other when she got here yesterday, she was _terrified_ and she was _in tears_. I won't let her go back to a place she's terrified of," I said fiercely.

Toshiro sighed, "I understand where you're coming from and like I said before, I didn't want to come here in the first place. I know a lot better than you do what Momo went through while living in the Seretei and I respect her wishes, but our head captain ordered me to find her and I cannot go against his orders," he explained. He was quiet for a moment then he frowned, "Now that I think about it…he simply said to find her. He didn't tell me that I needed to bring her back. I won't force her to go back if she's happy here. I'll just tell the head captain that I haven't found her yet when he calls to check up on me."

"Why don't you come over for supper and we can talk about this there?" I asked Toshiro. "This way the whole town doesn't have to know what's going on."

"Thank you. I would love to go," he replied to him quietly. His teal eyes flashed with uncertainty that doesn't go unnoticed by Momo. She grabbed Soul's hand and started pulling him, "Well, let's go then, Soul. It's getting late. Shiro-chan, just follow us okay?" she added over her shoulder.

We started walking down the street. Luckily we were really close to the house. Momo and I started up the stairs, but I noticed that Toshiro was standing on the sidewalk still. I turned around and saw him staring up at the house.

I heard him mumble to himself, "Is this really where he lives?"

Momo glanced at him, "Well are you coming in or not?" she asked.

Toshiro shook his head, breaking out of his trance, "Oh…uh, yeah," he said, hurrying up the steps.

Momo turned to look at me, "I can take those bags now, Soul," she said, smiling her cute smile.

I smiled back at her and hand her the bags. "There you go. Come on in Toshiro, this is the living room, make yourself at home," I said to him.

Toshiro looked a bit nervous as he walked through the open door, "You have a very beautiful home, Soul," he said quietly, looking around the elaborate living room, "It must have been pretty lonely living in this big house alone before Momo came."

"Oh, umm… Thanks… Well you see I wasn't alone at first. This is where my friend, Maka, and I lived…" I said, a little sadly.

Toshiro frowned, "Oh…sorry," he said. He looked the other way awkwardly. I heard Momo sigh and walk towards the kitchen, "I'm going to start supper now. Why don't you two just sit in the living room until I tell you to set the table? And _be nice_ to each other," she said.

"Darn it," I mumbled under my breath, crossing my arms in front of my chest. I sat casually on the couch while Toshiro sat tentatively in the chair as far from the couch as possible.

There was an awkward silence between us and I noticed Toshiro looking a bit uncomfortable as he fidgeted in the chair. After a few minutes of silence, Toshiro finally spoke up, "Momo seems to like you very much. I haven't seen her smile the way she smiles at you since Aizen betrayed her," he said, almost sounding as if he was afraid to talk to me.

"Who is Aizen again? I know that he was some kind of captain, and he betrayed the Soul Society, but that's about it," I said quietly, so Momo didn't hear.

 **(Spoilers Start)**

Toshiro looked at me for a few seconds, as if debating whether or not he could trust me, "Aizen was the captain of Squad 5 and he was a well-liked captain at that," he said finally, "He was very popular and was known for his gentle and caring nature, but all of that was merely an act. During the time that we had people break into the Seretei, he faked his own death. After that, a civil war started. Momo was the first to find him after he faked his death. Two of our other captains, Gin Ichimaru from Squad 3 and Tosen Kaname from Squad 9, were in on it. When Momo found Aizen, he stabbed her through the chest nearly killing her. Then he just up and left along with Gin and Kaname. When he left, Momo was distraught. She wouldn't eat and she couldn't sleep.

"Just a few months after that, he returned and another war broke out between the Soul Society and his side which consisted of creatures called Arrancars. During the war, Aizen used his zanpakuto to create illusions and while I was fighting with him he somehow switched places with Momo, who was being healed after being seriously injured during a battle with three of Aizen's arrancars. Because of the illusion, I thought Momo was Aizen and I…I ran my sword through her chest in the same place Aizen stabbed her just a few months before. One of our Substitute Soul Reapers, Ichigo Kurosaki, finally defeated him and we were able to arrest him; but Momo was never the same since," Toshiro explained in a quiet voice.

 **(Spoilers End)**

I nodded in silent understanding at the appropriate times. I sat there quietly, processing everything that Toshiro had said. I looked over at the door leading to the kitchen and heard Momo moving around and humming a little tune. I smiled and couldn't help but feel a little sad for her, "She's been through so much, I'm happy that she's gotten better and that she's happy here with me, because she's made me happier then I have been for a while." I said to Toshiro as I turned my attention back to him.

"Yes…she has been through a lot. That's why I'm not forcing her to go back with me. I could tell that she was unhappy living in the Seretei, so I knew it was only a matter of time that she had enough and ran away. If she's happy here, then I'll rest easy knowing that she has someone who can take care of her and protect her," he said, smiling a small smile. At that moment, Momo called us to set the table. We stood up, but before I could go into the dining room, Toshiro stopped me, "Hey, Soul? I think that if we tried, we could become very close friends," he said, looking down at his feet awkwardly.

"I guess…" I said rubbing the back of my head. We walked into the dining room and started to set the table, when a thought hit me, "Hey, Toshiro, do you have a place to stay for the night?"

Toshiro looked up at me, surprise evident on his face from the unexpected question, "Well…um…no I don't. I mean I could go to Karakura Town and stay with the Kurosaki's, but I don't know how far that is from here. Why do you ask?" he said curiously as he put cups of water by the plates.

"Well I just thought since you're here, and there are extra bedrooms upstairs, why don't you just stay here for as long as you need. I'm sure that Momo would be alright now, now that she's gotten over the shock of seeing you again. And it would also be nice for this place to be full again." I laughed nervously, rubbing the back of my head again.

Toshiro looked nervous, "I-I don't want to be a burden to you…we only just met. Are you sure I won't be of any trouble?" he asked, looking at the plates on the table as if he were avoiding my gaze.

"It's no trouble at all! Really! You're Momo's friend, and there is plenty of room upstairs; as long as you help cook meals and stuff, your free to stay as long as you want!" I said while laughing at how polite this elementary school kid is.

Toshiro's cheeks turn pink as I said this, apparently not used to all this friendliness, "Well, if you're sure I won't be of any trouble then sure…I'll stay here. I have a question for you…it's about Momo," he said shyly. I nodded for him to continue and he looked at me with his unique, teal-colored eyes, "Are you and Momo…dating?" he asked, sounding remotely curious.

"Well, it's a little complicated… You see I'm trying to get over my friend who died a few months ago," I said sheepishly, but after seeing his face I quickly added, "But I do love Momo! Really I do, it's just that I don't want to hurt her… So I guess you could say, yeah we're dating… if you want to hear the uncomplicated version…"

"I see…" he said, "Well then, I have one thing to ask of you." He walked around the table to stand in front of me. Looking up at me he said, "Protect Momo with your life. Don't let any harm come to her and don't put her into any danger."

"You don't need to worry about that. I would even if I didn't love her, she's my Meister, and it's a weapons job to protect their Meisters. So you don't have to worry about me hurting or letting Momo get hurt." I said seriously, looking down at him.

Toshiro looked confused at that, "Wait…Meister? Weapon? What are you talking about, Soul? I don't understand," he said, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"Oh…sorry, forgot I haven't explained how this world works yet, now have I?" I said. "You see, here in Death City, we have people who are both weapons and humans, then we have people who can use these weapons; also known as Meisters, and finally we have regular humans. I am a weapon, I turn into a scythe, and Momo and I are able to resonate with each others' souls, so she's my new Meister."I tried my best to explain.

"Oh…okay? How can you transform into a weapon though? Can I see?" he asked, sounding excited.

"Sure," I said, then change my arm into the blade of the scythe. "It's kind of hard to explain how I can do this; it just comes naturally for me." I explained.

Toshiro walked over to me slowly and ran his finger across the blade, "Is it real?" he asked. As soon as he asked that, he cut his finger, "Ouch…yep it's real alright," he said, answering his own question. Momo came in holding a plate that was heaping with pancakes and had the syrup and butter under each arm.

"Supper's ready!" she exclaimed. She saw the blood dripping slowly down Toshiro's finger and hurried over, "Shiro-chan! You're bleeding! What happened?" she cried.

"Its fine, Momo! It already stopped bleeding, see?" he reassured her, "Believe me, it looks worse than it really is." He grabbed the napkin sitting by his plate and wipes the blood off.

"Even so, you should still have a band-aid or something to cover it!" she said, "Soul? Where do you keep the band aids and everything?" I told her where they are and finally we all sat at the table to eat the meal that Momo had prepared for us.

"Wow, your cooking is just as good as ever, Momo," said Toshiro after taking the first bite.

"Yeah, Momo, it's amazing!" I exclaimed.

Momo's face turned a bit pink, "Thanks guys…but they're just pancakes," she said quietly.

Toshiro grinned, "Yes, well, our grandmother taught you how to cook and she made the best recipes in the Rukon district. So it's expected that your cooking is just as good as hers."

She blushed a darker pink as she smiled at us, "Well lets continue eating it before it gets cold," she said happily, "By the way, Toshiro…are you going to be staying with that girl you're always talking about? What was her name? Karin?"

Toshiro's cheeks turned red in embarrassment, "Umm…no…I don't know how far Karakura Town is from here, so Soul invited me to stay here for a bit," he explained.

"Oh…I see," replied Momo, looking a bit nervous.

"I hope that was alright, Momo? I just thought that you would like to hang out with you friend for a bit before he has to go back…" I said a bit sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. I turned my head towards Toshiro as if just processing Momo's earlier words, "Wait, who's this Karin? _Your_ girlfriend?" I asked teasingly.

"She's _not_ my girlfriend! She's just my friend! I met her during one of my missions here a few months ago!" he exclaimed, his face turning bright red, "At least…she's not my girlfriend _yet_ ," he added under his breath.

"After he met her, he wouldn't stop talking about her and how he helped her with her soccer game against middle schoolers," Momo giggled.

Toshiro's face turned an even brighter red, if that was even possible, and he looked down at his plate obviously very embarrassed.

"Wow! I wouldn't have thought that an elementary school student could play soccer better then middle schoolers; that's really impressive!" I said laughing. I started to pour some syrup onto my next pancakes.

"I am not an elementary school student! Why does everyone always think that?! Look, I may be small, but I have lived over 10 of your lifetimes! It's Karin that was the elementary school student," he exclaimed, his teal eyes burning with anger.

Momo started giggling madly, "Don't mind him, Soul! He hates being called an elementary school student, a kid, short and anything else that relates to his height," she said after calming down a bit.

"Really?" I said mischievously, smirking at Toshiro.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed at me suspiciously, but he shrugged and grabbed another pancake, buttering it before drizzling it with syrup. After the meal, Momo collected all of the dishes and brought them into the kitchen to start washing them, but when she grabbed the dish cloth Toshiro took it from her hands.

"Soul and I will do the dishes, Momo. You go relax," he said sternly, "You look like you haven't slept in a week."

Momo looked at Toshiro, "But I'm completely fine, Shiro-chan," she whined, "I need to do the dishes now, so can I have the dish cloth back please?"

Toshiro shook his head, "Nope, you go relax. That's an order," he said. However, Momo stood there and crossed her arms in front of her chest stubbornly. Toshiro sighed, "Help me out here, Soul."

I came up from behind Momo and wrapped my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek. "Momo, you need to go relax; you feel really tense." I whispered into her ear. "Like the shorty said, we'll do the dishes."

Toshiro gritted his teeth, trying not to lose his temper, "Alright, alright! That's enough with the short jokes! I'm short, I know I am! But that doesn't mean you have the right to make short jokes about me, Soul," he said through his teeth.

Momo looked from Soul to Toshiro, smiling a bit at how well they were getting along. Toshiro needed more friends than just her, Karin, and Rangiku. He needed guy friends as well. She turned around and looks at Soul, "Fine…okay…you guys win. I'll just be in the living room then," she sighed.

"Hey, man, you know I'm just kidding around right?" I said as I take a clean cloth from a drawer, and wait for a dish to dry. "I don't really mean anything by it…"

Toshiro sighed and puts a plate in the dish rack, "I know, and I don't mean to get all oversensitive about it, but people have been making jokes like that since I started at Soul Reaper Academy. I was the youngest person to ever become a captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads and people never let me live that down. In the Academy, everyone called me a child prodigy. Anyways, I'm sorry for blowing up at you over something like that," he said, feeling a bit embarrassed about revealing his past to someone he just met.

"I would think it would be great to be a prodigy… But I guess everyone is different… Anyways… Tell me more about the Soul Society." I said excitedly, while I dried a glass.

Toshiro frowned, as if trying to figure out what to tell me first, "Hmm…let's see…well, Soul Society is a place where spirits go. It has a bunch of districts around the Seretei, but the Rukon District is the main one. That's where Momo and I grew up. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads was founded by Head-Captain Yamamoto and in order to go to the Soul Reaper Academy, you had to have a high amount of spiritual pressure. If you did, then you were able to go to the Academy and train to become a Soul Reaper. Each of the squads has a different…ability I guess you could say. For example, Squad 4 has the power to heal wounds, while Squad 11 has the strongest fighters. Each squad has a captain and a lieutenant and new Soul Reaper's are divided into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads based on their spiritual pressure and their abilities. My lieutenant is a woman named Rangiku Matsumoto and Momo was the Lieutenant of Squad 5, who Aizen was the captain of.

"Each Soul Reaper carries a katana called a zanpakuto, and each zanpakuto has its own name and its own distinct personality. Or rather, the personality of a Soul Reaper's zanpakuto depends on the personality of its Soul Reaper. For example, my zanpakuto is named Hyorinmaru. Hyorinmaru is very quiet and subdued and keeps to himself because that's what I'm like. My zanpakuto is also the strongest ice and snow type zanpakuto in the Seretei," he explained. Then he frowned, "I really don't know what else to tell you."

"Wow, that's a lot of information to take in; and for you to know… You said earlier that you weren't the age of an elementary student, and that your age would be ten times mine… What did you mean by that?" I asked interestedly, wanting to know more about Momo and Toshiro's world.

"Well, Soul Reaper's age differently than humans. 1 year for soul reapers is 9 years for humans, if that makes any sense…let's see if I can find a way to explain it better. My physical age is about 13, but my age in Soul Society is 160, so that's 10 times your age. Momo's physical age is 14, but her age in soul society is 150," he says, trying his best to explain without confusing me.

"Alright, I think I understand," I said, while nodding and putting the last dish away. "Hmmm… Life as a Soul Reaper is really confusing…"

He looked apologetically at me, "Sorry…I tried to explain it as best I could. And yes, I suppose it is confusing to someone who hasn't been there. Anyways, come on…let's see how Momo is doing," he said, drying his hands on the towel I had just hung over the handle of the oven.

We walked into the living room to see Momo lying on the couch sleeping peacefully. Her silky black hair was falling in her face and she had a small smile on her face. I saw Toshiro smile slightly then he looked at me, "We should probably get her upstairs and in bed so she doesn't get a sore neck," he whispered to me.

I nodded to him, and bent down to pick Momo up bridal style. "Come on Toshiro, this way to get upstairs and to the bed rooms. I'll show you your room here in a minute." I led Toshiro up the stairs and into Momo's room. I placed her in bed and cover her with the blankets. I stood and watched her for a moment to make sure that she will be alright, and watched as she curled up into a ball and cuddled closer to her pillow.

I turned back around to see Toshiro had stopped at the door. I walked out of Momo's room, "This way, Toshiro. I just have to grab some blankets and stuff for your room. Only take a second." I said as I open a door and led him inside to reveal a nice size bedroom; I walked back out to get the supplies.

When I walked back in, I saw Toshiro looking at something on the dresser. When he heard me walk in, he turned around and I see a picture of Maka and I in his hand, "Who is this, Soul?" he asked quietly, "Is this the old Meister you were telling me about? How did she die? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," he added quickly.

 **(Spoiler Starts)**

"No, it's alright… Yeah, that was my old Meister, her name was Maka… She died after the war that just passed… She was the reason we won. She was amazing! She took the Kishin on all by herself, even though I was unconscious, and even though Lord Death, nor his son, could defeat him. She died a few months ago. She had used so much energy in the battle that she fell into a coma, and never woke up; she just kind of faded away…" I said sadly. I started to feel my eyes water, but I wiped them away quickly.

 **(Spoiler Ends)**

I heard Toshiro walk slowly towards me and felt him put his hand on my shoulder, "I'm sorry, Soul. I'm sorry about your loss and I'm sorry for asking you about it. I wasn't trying to bring up any painful memories," he said quietly, keeping his hand on my shoulder.

I looked at him and smiled a small smile of thanks, then I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and proceeded with getting his room ready. "The bathroom is just through that door right over there, and you don't even have to worry about sharing it with anyone," I said as casually as I can.

"Thank you, Soul. For more than just letting me stay here. Thank you for everything you've done for Momo. I can tell that she loves you very much," he said after I was finished with his room and about to walk out.

I nodded to him and close the door as I leave his room. I walked back down the hallway, and stopped outside Momo's door. I opened it a crack to check on her, then closed the door once again and headed down to my room. I closed the door as I walked in and changed into my pajamas, than climbed into bed. I thought about how long the day has been. I thought about what the nurse told me about my wound, then I slowly fell asleep thinking of how hard Momo's life has been compared to mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Momo's POV

I woke up to sunlight pouring through the windows and felt someone sitting on my bed, poking my cheek. I groaned and slapped the hand away from my face, but it just kept poking me.

"Come on, Momo. Wake up," said a voice above me.

I groaned again and reluctantly opened my eyes, raising my hand to block out the sunlight, and saw Toshiro sitting on my bed smirking at me, "Shiro-chan…what are you doing in my room? What time is it?" I asked groggily.

"It's 6:30. Soul is already up and has breakfast made. He told me to come upstairs to wake you up."

I sighed, "Fine…I'm up. Now get out of my room. I have to get dressed. Tell Soul that I'll be down in a minute," I said, throwing my legs over the side of my bed.

Toshiro nodded and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. _That will take some getting used to. It's been a while since I've lived with Toshiro_ , I thought to myself as I put on my white skirt and my pink tank top. I decide to put my hair in two pigtails, the style I used while I was at Soul Reaper Academy. After I figured I looked good enough, I opened my door and ran downstairs.

"I'm sorry that I woke up so late, Soul! Thank you for sending Toshiro up to get me!" I exclaimed as I entered the kitchen.

"No problem, Momo," he said as he came over and gave me a hug. I blushed, noticing that he only had his jeans on and was shirtless once again. I stared up at him. "What's wrong, Momo? Do you have a fever?"

I shook my head, "N-no, I'm fine, Soul. Don't worry about me, but what about you?" I put my hands on his cheeks. "You look really pale! Are you feeling okay, Soul?"

I saw Toshiro shift nervously in his chair at the table, but ignored him only thinking about Soul at the moment.

"I'm alright, Momo," he looked down at me, noticing my look, and said, "Really! I feel great, better than I did yesterday!"

I frowned, "Well…if you're sure…you still look really pale though and people at school are probably going to notice it. Do you want to stay home today and relax? I can take notes for you and everything," I said, worried about his wellbeing.

Toshiro frowned, "Wait, what are you two talking about? What happened yesterday?" he asked.

"Nothing happened," Soul said.

"Soul, you know that's not true. Tell the truth!" I said sternly to him.

He sighed, and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Well I had to go to the nurse's office yesterday. I had a little pain coming from my chest, it wasn't that bad…"

Toshiro frowned, but before he could say anything I spoke up, "Come on Soul. Let's eat and leave quickly before we're late," I said, sitting at the table. "But I really think you should stay home for today, Soul…what if you get worse?"

"I'll be fine, Momo. I have to go today. Remember we might be fighting today!" Soul said excitedly. He placed plates on the table and sat down himself. "Besides, I feel perfectly fine. I'm probably pale because of the stress from yesterday. Don't worry about me Momo."

He picked up his fork and started shoving food into his mouth, stopping the conversation for now.

I sighed and began eating as well. _It's because we might be fighting today that I want you to stay home, Soul. I don't want you to over-exert yourself if you're getting sick,_ I thought to myself. While we were eating, I kept glancing at Soul with a worried expression.

Toshiro looked from me to Soul, "So, I take it that I'll be staying here while you two go to school?" he finally asked.

Soul swallowed his mouth full of food and replied, "No, you can do whatever you want. You can stay here and get settled in or go out and explore Death City if you want." He shoveled another fork full of food into his mouth, I giggled quietly.

Toshiro looked at the clock on the wall, "Well it's five to 7:00 right now. You guys might want to get going if you don't want to be late. I know how Momo hates being late," he smirked in my direction.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "So what if I am a good student? There's no need for you to tease me about it," I pouted at him and Toshiro laughed.

I heard a choking noise then some coughing, and look over at Soul to find him coughing for air, obviously having just finished choking on his food.

"Wait! What time is it?" He said in shock.

"Five to seven," Toshiro answered him.

"Momo, we need to go now or we're really going to be late for school!" Soul exclaimed, while cleaning up his mess and dumping his dishes in the sink. He ran back over to me and grabbed my hand, starting to pull me towards the door.

"Umm… Soul? Aren't you going to put a shirt on?" I asked blushing a deep red.

"Oh, yeah, one second, I'll be back down," he said, then ran up the stairs to find a shirt.

Toshiro stood in the doorway looking at me as I put on my black ballet flats. I looked outside, seeing that it was raining a bit, and realized that I don't have any jackets with me. _Shoot…I'm going to have to buy some…_ I thought to myself.

"You really like him, don't you Momo?" I heard Toshiro ask from behind me. I turned around and looked at him. His teal eyes were dark with an emotion that I couldn't name.

"Y-yeah, I guess I do," I replied, my cheeks going pink. "What's wrong, Shiro-chan?"

Toshiro sighed, "I don't know…I guess, because I've known you since we were kids, now that you have a boyfriend, I feel like a brother who's protective of his sister. I don't want to give you away and lose you, but at the same time I want you to be happy. It's confusing me," he explained, frowning.

I looked at him, little tears forming in the corner of my eyes. "Oh, Shiro-chan…" I walked over to him and hugged him, "You're not going to lose me. You'll always be my annoying little brother. That will never change."

Toshiro snorted, but hugged me back tightly, "Little brother?" He sighed, "Thank you, Momo…"

"For what?" I asked a little confused.

"For comforting me," he said quietly. I gave him one last squeeze before pulling away.

"You're my best friend. I'll always be here for you." I heard Soul start coming back downstairs and I moved away from Toshiro.

"Alright Momo, let's go. Don't want to get a detention on your second day of school now do you? Especially if it comes from Stein." Soul said as he grabbed a couple of jackets from a coat rack. "Here, it's raining a little outside today, you can wear this coat," he said as he helped me put it on.

Then he grabbed my hand and turned around to Toshiro saying, "See you later, Toshiro. Have fun today!"

"Yeah yeah…" Toshiro muttered. "You too, Soul. And don't push yourself too hard if you're not feeling well. Momo is already really worried about you, so don't make it worse for you or her."

"Come on, Soul! We're going to be late! We only have, like, 4 minutes to get to school and into Stein's class!" I called from outside.

"You'd better go, but remember what I said. Don't make yourself worse, for Momo's sake." Toshiro said quietly to him before walking away, towards the living room.

Soul's POV

We got to school and into our seats just as the bell rang for classes to start. We both sighed in relief as we pulled out our books. We sat and talked to the rest of the gang until Stein rolled into the classroom on his favorite chair, and then we all laughed when he fell face first onto the floor.

He stood back up and went to the front of the class saying loudly over the laughter, "Alright, alright! That's enough. It's time for class to start. Today we are…'

I didn't listen to anything after that, because I started to concentrate on my music book instead. I was almost done this song, and I couldn't wait to play it. I placed a few more notes and rest on the lines of the music sheets. I finally finished, and lean back in my chair to look around the room. When I lifted my head up to look around, I felt a sharp pain in my head. I gasped a little from the sudden pain, and looked at Momo, hoping she didn't notice.

Momo looked over at me, concern evident in her brown eyes. She leaned towards me, "Soul, are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, apparently not able to pay attention to Stein because she had very little notes in her notebook.

I shook my head saying, "I'm fine, Momo, just a small twinge of pain nothing to worry about." I smiled at her, "What's with you not taking many notes today?" I asked changing the subject as soon as I can.

Momo looked down at her notebook as if she just realized she wasn't writing notes, "I…guess I had a lot on my mind," she said, almost sounding like she was confused. "But more to the point, if you're hurting again, don't you think you should go to the nurse?"

"Nah, I'll be okay. It was just a twinge; I don't want to bother the nurse over that. She's probably really busy, being the nurse for a school like this anyways," I said shrugging.

"Soul, Momo, is everything alright back there?" Stein asked from the front of the room.

"Oh…uh, yeah…sorry Dr. Stein," said Momo, her cheeks turning pink with what I assumed was embarrassment. She started writing notes again, but kept glancing at me with her worried eyes.

"Soul?" Kid whispered from behind me. "Are you okay? I saw you wince. Is your chest bothering you again?" Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star looked at me, their eyes just as worried as Momo's.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine" I said while rubbing my head gently. "I just had a small twinge of pain in my head, guess looking at all the notes and everything on my page gave me a small headache. I'll be alright in a little bit." I smiled at them, hoping that they'll believe me.

Kid didn't look convinced, but he let it go and turned his focus back to the front. Patty, rather than taking notes, was doodling in her notebook while Liz painted her fingernails. I looked over at Momo and saw that she was taking notes again and paying attention to Stein. After a while, she put her pen down, reached over, and took my hand in hers and squeezed it gently.

I noticed a puzzled look on her face as she glances down at my hand; she looked back up at me, and I smiled gently at her and she smiled back. At that moment the bell rang for class to end and for lunch to start. I picked up my music book and waited for Momo and the others. We all walked to our balcony and sat down to eat our lunches. Momo held my hand the entire time, with the occasional curious look to our hands.

"What's wrong, Momo? You've been looking a little puzzled," I asked her.

"Oh, I'm alright, it's just your hand feels really warm. Is that normal for you?" She asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders and wince once again, feeling a little sharper pain then earlier in my head, and this time it doesn't go away. "Ouch!" I exclaimed, releasing Momo's hand, and grabbed my head in pain.

"Soul!" Momo exclaimed. "I knew I should have made you stay home today! Come on! We're going to the nurse's office!"

She grabbed my hand again and pulled me towards the nurse's office. "Your head hurt in class too, didn't it?" she asked me.

I grimaced and nodded my head as best I can, still rubbing my temple with my other hand. She pulled me into the nurse's office and gently pushed me toward a bed, motioning for me to sit down.

"I'll be right back with the nurse," she told me and then she left.

I laid on the bed and curled into a ball holding my head. I closed my eyes against the pain in my head, and tried not to make any uncomfortable noises. Eventually I heard the door open and heard Momo and the nurse talking.

"We were outside eating lunch and all of a sudden he clutches his head and I saw that his eyes were full of pain." I heard her say.

"Well, has that ever happened before?" asked the nurse patiently.

"I-I don't know…I don't think so," she replied quietly.

The nurse, Yuniko, walked in the room with Momo following behind her. She looked at me, "Well, Soul. I didn't expect to see you back here so soon. What happens to be the problem today?" she asked, sitting in her chair.

I sucked up my pain, and told her, "My head is really sore, and I feel a little too warm; other than th- Aah!" I stopped and curled into a tighter ball when my head gave another painful twinge, and my chest hurt all at the same time.

Yuniko placed a hand on my forehead and her eyes widen, "You do feel very warm. Let me take your temperature."

She walked over to her desk and opened a drawer. She walked over to me again with a thermometer in her hand. She put it in my mouth under my tongue and left it there for a few minutes. When she took it out and looked at it she gasped, "Oh my gosh, Soul. You have a really high fever!"

"I knew it…I should have made you stay home, Soul!" exclaimed Momo.

Yuniko went back to her desk and opened a cupboard. When she came back, she handed me a glass of water and a couple of pills. "These will make your headache go down. I think you should stay in here for the rest of the day so I can look after you," she said.

I nodded, and try to sit up. Momo came over, seeing my struggle, to help me. I took the glass and pills, popped the pills into my mouth and a mouth full of water then swallow. I curled back into my ball, holding my chest and closed my eyes in pain again. I felt the bed move, as if someone was sitting down next to me.

I felt a cold cloth wiping my face and looked up slowly to see Momo sitting there, "May I stay here too? Please, Nurse Yuniko? I wouldn't be able to concentrate in class knowing that Soul is in here sick," she pleaded with the nurse.

Yuniko looked carefully at Momo. Seeing the desperation in her eyes, she finally replied, "Very well. If you get permission from your teacher, then you may stay here with Soul. But I want a written note saying that you are allowed to stay here from him."

Momo nodded and leaned down to kiss me on the cheek, "I'll be right back, Soul. I promise," she whispered. Then she shunpoed out of the room.

Momo's POV

I appeared in front of Stein's desk, "Dr. Stein! Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, Momo. What do you need?" Dr. Stein replied.

"Soul's in the nurses office again, and I was wondering if I could have permission to stay with him for the rest of the day?" I asked nervously.

Dr. Stein sat in his chair, seeming to think about it. Finally he said, "I'm sorry, Momo, but I can't do that. It's only your second day here at the DWMA, and you should be in class to learn about fighting with a human weapon; even if it can only be in theory for today. I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It's okay…I understand," I said quietly. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost time for the second half of the day to start, so I went over to my seat and sat down, taking out my notebooks and doodling for a bit while I waited for the rest of the class to come in.

I heard the others come into the classroom and take their seats behind me. Tsubaki leaned down and asked, "How's Soul? Is he going to be alright?"

I turned to her, "I think so," I replied quietly. "The nurse said that he has a high fever and gave him pills for his headache. He should be okay. I hope…I think his chest was hurting again as well, so I'm worried about him. What if he's worse than we think?" I said frantically.

Kid leaned down as well, saying, "I wouldn't worry too much Momo. Soul's pretty tough, he'll be alright." He looked at the others. "You guys remember when he had that Black Blood in his system? He was a real fighter with that stuff." He turned back to me while the others nodded. "See, Momo? He'll be alright; whatever he has can't be worse than the Black Blood that was in his system before."

I looked at them confused, "Wait…Black Blood? What's Bla-?" I asked, nervous but curious. However I was interrupted by .

"Alright everyone, settle down, time for class to start. Today I'm going to have a few groups battle," he yelled over the commotion in the room. He pointed to a few people and they all got up and started fighting.

"What were you asking, Momo?" Kid asked me.

I looked back at Kid again, "You mentioned something called Black Blood…what is that?" I asked again curiously.

"Black Blood is an artificially made blood cell that a witch named Medusa invented. When it infects a person, it fills the person's soul with madness and gives them great power. The blood has really weird properties; it can solidify, heal your wounds and can be used as a weapon. Soul was infected when he got the scar on his chest," Kid explained.

I was quiet for a few seconds, processing this new bit of information. "I-is the Black Blood still in his system? Could that be why he's having pains in his chest?" I asked finally, scared of what the answer might be.

"It could be, I guess," Kid replied, then started to think about something. "I remember him telling me that it was gone after the fight with the Kishin… But I guess he could have been wrong…" Kid mused.

I felt my eyes widen, "W-well…how will we know if it is still in his system? Is there any way to get it out of him?" I fretted, wishing with all of my heart that I could be at Soul's side right now.

Kid thought about it for a minute. "I don't know if it is or not, it could still be inside him… I don't have any idea on how to get it out of his body either."

Kid fell silent, and looked like he was thinking, so I left him alone and tried to pay attention to what the fighters were doing. Eventually the bell rang for the end of the school day and I headed to the nurse's office to see how Soul was feeling.

When I entered the room Soul was sitting up in his bed with a small smile on his face. I walked up to Yuniko and asked, "How is Soul? Is he better yet?"

She looked at me and smiled. "He'll be alright, I had to give him more pain meds, and they've made him a little loopy, but they should wear off soon. Get him home and get him in bed; he should be just fine," she replied.

I went over to Soul and looked down at him, "Hey Soul." I smiled at him, "Are you ready to go home?" I sat on the bed next to him and took his hand in mine.

Soul looked at me, his red eyes looking a bit unfocused, probably from the pain meds. He smiled a big smile, "Oh, hey babe!" he exclaimed. "You came back for me!" He started giggling a bit.

My eyes widened in shock when Soul called me 'babe'. I looked at him, then shook my head, "Come on, you goof. It's time to go home," I said, standing up and trying to pull him up with me. When I got him to his feet, he collapsed against me and knocked me to the ground, landing on top of me. My cheeks turned bright pink. I tried to gently push him off, but he didn't budge and he kept giggling. Yuniko quickly came over and got him off me.

"I'm going to need help…" I muttered to myself. I suddenly got an idea and called Toshiro. He picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Shiro-chan. It's me," I replied.

"Oh, hello Momo. What's up?"

"Could you come over to DWMA? I need help bringing Soul home."

"Why? What's wrong?" I heard concern in his voice.

"Well…he started getting pains in his chest earlier so I took him to the nurse's office, and he's on pain medications now and he can't walk or stand very well. I can't carry him," I explained.

I heard him sigh, "Fine. Wait for me. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thank you, Shiro-chan," I said.

"Ngh…I'm leaving now," he replied before hanging up the phone

After I put my phone away, I looked at Yuniko, "Can you help me get him to the front of the school?"

She nodded and helped me support Soul to bring him to the front of the school, with Soul giggling all the way, where Kid and the others were probably waiting for them.

Anonymous POV

I arrived in an unfamiliar city and paused for a minute. _He's definitely here_ , I thought to myself. _I feel his spiritual pressure_.

I started following in the direction where I felt my friend's spiritual pressure coming from. "I wish you had of told me that you would be in the World of the Living," I grumbled to myself, "You could have stayed at my house rather than an unfamiliar city like this." I continued following his spiritual pressure, grumbling to myself the whole way.

Soul's POV

For some reason I found just about everything really funny, so I was giggling a lot when Momo came to get me. I couldn't remember what I said to her, I just knew that it must be really funny. She eventually got me to the front of the school, where the rest of the gang was.

"Guys! What's up?" I yelled waving a hand in the air at the others.

"Hey, Soul! How are you feeling?" Kid asked me.

"Amazing! I don't feel anything! It's great!" I said excitedly.

"Soul, you sound funny!" Patty said while giggling almost as much as me.

"Um, Momo, what is up with Soul?" Liz asked.

"Oh, he's on some pain medication. So he's a little loopy," I heard Momo reply from my side, but I didn't quite understand what they were talking about; so I giggled and poked Momo on the cheek, making her smile and giggle quietly.

The next thing I knew Toshiro was coming up the stairs toward the school.

"Hey, look! It's our Miniature Mother, Momo!" I said and waved at Toshiro.

Momo giggled as Toshiro got to the top of the stairs, and his eyes narrowed angrily, "Hi, Momo," he said. Then he glared at me, "Hello, Evans."

"What's the matter, Little Shiro?" I asked confused, still with a smile on my face.

"Don't call me that, you red eyed freak!" Toshiro exclaimed to me. Then he looked at Momo, "What did you say he was on?" he asked angrily.

Momo looked at her old friend apologetically, "Pain medications. It's making him a bit loopy and tired. He doesn't realize what he's saying," she said quietly.

I started to laugh a little, "Red eyed freak… Hehehehe… That's funny…" I mumbled to myself. "So, what are you doing here, Shiro-chan?"

During our conversation, the rest of the gang were looking back and forth between Toshiro and I, almost like they were watching a very interesting tennis match.

"You have no right to call me 'Shiro-chan', Soul. I only allow Momo to call me that because we grew up together. And what's with you? You have red eyes and pointy teeth. What are you, some sort of vampire?" Toshiro smirked at me, seemingly having fun with this.

My eyes seemed to snap back into focus after hearing this. I looked Toshiro right in the eye and yelled, "I am not a vampire, you snot nosed little brat!" I suddenly felt more tired than before and slumped a little more onto Momo's shoulder.

Toshiro popped something into his mouth and suddenly he was in his Soul Reaper form. He had his hand on the hilt of his sword and his teal eyes are narrowed angrily, "How dare you call me that, you piece of scrap metal!" he yelled right back at me.

I noticed the rest of the gang's eyes widen in shock when Toshiro turned into his Soul Reaper form and I was about to retaliate when we heard a female's voice behind us.

"You're still the same short tempered kid as before," said the voice.

Toshiro turned around quickly and when he saw who it was, his teal eyes widened in shock. "K-Karin? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing!" she replied. She walked towards him then punched his shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me that you'd be in the World of the Living?"

"I…uh…I wasn't planning on staying long. But things changed when I got here," he explained nervously. I could see a faint pink blush on his cheeks as he went back into his body.

"So, your Karin!" I exclaimed happier. "Wow, no wonder Toshiro likes you much!"

Karin looked at me, as if just realizing that I was there, "Who are you?" she asked. Then she suddenly realized what I said, "Wait…what?!"

Toshiro slapped my arm, "Soul! Why did you say that?" he hissed at me.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" I asked a little groggily, blinking slowly at him.

He sighed, his cheeks a bright pink as he knelt on the ground in front of me with his back towards me, "Get on my back. I'll carry you home so you don't crush Momo anymore," he said reluctantly.

Kid was still looking at Toshiro, "Wait, who exactly are you? I've never seen you around here before," he said.

Momo looked at them, "Oh this is my childhood friend Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's sort of living with Soul and I at the moment. And that girl over there is his girlfriend, Karin," she explained to them.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Toshiro and Karin yelled in perfect synchronization and Momo giggled.

I looked at them and my smile got bigger, I laughed along with Momo. Then I walked over to Toshiro, with Momo's assistance, and said, "Of course, Captain Shorty!" and gave him a small salute as I got on his back laughing.

Toshiro rolled his eyes, "Oh good grief," he muttered under his breath as he stood up. "Karin you come with us." He nodded to the others and we started heading home.

As we walked home I started to fall asleep, right before I fall asleep I heard Momo say to Toshiro, "I think Soul won that one, Shiro-chan."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Soul's POV

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around. I noticed a few things when I first open my eyes. One, I was in my bedroom at home; two, I wasn't in as much pain as I last remember; and three, I smelled pancakes.

"How did I get here? Wasn't I at the school's nurses' office? What's going on?" I whispered as I looked around.

I heard someone walk into my room and come over to my bed, "Good, you're awake. How are you feeling?" asked a voice above me. I looked up to see Toshiro standing over me, his teal eyes narrowing slightly.

"What are you looking at me like that?" I asked confused.

"Do you remember anything you said yesterday while you were on pain medications, Soul?" he asked me.

"Umm… No?" I said unsure. "The last thing I remember is that Momo was pulling me to the nurses' office and that the nurse gave me some kind of medication. I remember falling asleep there, but other than that nothing. I don't even remember how I got home."

A red angry mark appeared on Toshiro's head, "So you don't remember anything you called me? You've got to be kidding me," he said angrily. He sighed and turned away, "The nurse gave you pain medications and Momo called me because you were acting all weird and loopy and she needed help getting you home. When I arrived, you called me your miniature mother. After that we kept throwing insults at each other until we got interrupted. Then I carried you home and Momo helped me get you into bed. That's what happened yesterday."

I looked down at my hands in my lap, then looked back up at Toshiro and smiled, "Did I really call you a Miniature Mother?" He nodded his head. "That's awesome! Good to know that even when I'm out of it I can still come up with great insults and nicknames! I might even be better at it when I'm out of it. Hmm… Does that mean I'm not really trying now?" I laughed, then pondered the last bit to myself.

Toshiro sighed and then looked back at me, "Get out of bed. Momo made pancakes for everyone," he said, turning to walk out of the room. Before walking out, however, he hesitated and turned to look at me again, "Just to let you know, there's someone else here. Don't take too long…Evans," he said, smirking slightly at me.

"Yeah yeah, whatever…" I paused then smirked and yelled out to him, "Miniature Mother!"

I heard Toshiro chuckle quietly to himself, "Hurry up. Momo is waiting." With that said, he walked out.

Momo's POV

I looked up to see Toshiro walk in and sit at the table, "Hi, Shiro-chan!" I said happily as I gave him a plate of pancakes. "Where's Soul?"

"He should be coming down soon," he replied. He looked over at Karin who was sitting beside him. "Have you called your home yet, Karin? Ichigo and your father are probably worried about you."

Karin shrugged, "I'll call them later and tell them I'll be back soon. Hey, Toshiro, do you want to play soccer with me today? One on one?"

Toshiro looked at her, "I suppose…it's not like I have anything better to do," he replied, his cheeks turning a bit pink. I smiled to myself and sat down to start eating my pancakes.

I heard some thumping coming down the stairs, and looked around confused for a moment; that is until I heard Soul.

"I smelled pancakes!" He yelled as he came running into the dining room. He sat down next to me and gave me a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, Momo. You're the best!" He started to put a few pancakes on his plate; that is until he saw Karin. "Uh… Hi, who are you?" He said a little confused.

Karin looked at him, "I'm Karin Kurosaki. I met you yesterday, but you were acting really weird," she replied, taking a bite of her pancakes. I saw her face turn pink as if remembering what Soul said to her about Toshiro liking her and she quickly shook her head.

"Oh, sorry about that," Soul said as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed. "I haven't been feeling very well and the nurse decided to give me some pain meds. Guess she didn't really know what would happen, eh?"

Karin smiled a bit, "Oh, by the way, I'm sorry for just showing up here. Let alone staying at your house. But it was late by the time we got here and Momo and Toshiro insisted that I stay the night," she said apologetically.

"That's alright. I'm Soul Evans, by the way. You can stay as long as you want," he said as he stuffed some pancake into his mouth. "So, are you a Soul Reaper too?"

Karin shook her head, "No, I'm not a Soul Reaper, but I have the ability to see ghosts, just like my older brother," she explained.

I finished my pancakes and bring my plate to the sink, "I'm going to go upstairs to get ready, Soul," I said to him before heading upstairs.

Soul's POV

Karin finished her pancakes as well and brought her plate to the sink. However, when she went to put her plate into the sink, she dropped it because her arm suddenly turned into a thin looking sword. "What the-," she whispered, looking at her arm.

As I watched this my eyes grew large and a smile stretched across my face. "Wow! It's been a long time since I've seen that happen!" I got up and walked over to Karin, forgetting about my pancakes. "Why didn't you mention that you were a weapon?" I said in awe.

Karin looked at me confused, "A…what? W-what do you mean a weapon?" she asked.

Toshiro looked shocked, "You mean….she's like you? How is that even possible? She's not even from here," he said quietly.

"Yeah, like me. And I guess that when she came across the borders she got the ability to become a weapon; either that or she always had the ability and it was just awakened. I would go with the second guess though." I tried to explain.

"What do you mean by 'a weapon'?" asked Karin again, sounding impatient. "What are you two talking about? What is happening to me?"

I looked over at her and say, "Well, how do I say this without sounding crazy...?" I pondered. "Guess it's the direct approach," I muttered, then looked over at Toshiro and said, "Get ready to catch me, 'kay?"

Toshiro nodded, but then his eyes widened, "Wait, what?" he said, as if just realizing what I said.

I just smiled at him and transformed into my weapon form, starting to fall towards him. Luckily he caught me, but…

"What the hell, Soul! You're so heavy!" he exclaimed. His body couldn't handle my scythe form and dropped me so that the point got stuck in the ground.

"Ow! What the frig, Toshiro! That was my head! Why would you drop me on my head? That's just mean," I yelled at him as I transformed back, rubbing my head.

"That's not my fault! You're so heavy! How can Momo even lift you when I can't? I'm stronger than her!" he retorted.

"Excuse me? What do you mean you're stronger than me? You're only one level above me!" exclaimed Momo from behind us. Toshiro turned around and saw her standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, Toshiro, I think you're in trouble now," I whispered to him, laughing a little.

Toshiro fidgeted nervously, "Umm…well what I mean is that physically I'm stronger than you because I'm a guy?" he said uncertainly.

Momo sighed, "Whatever…anyways, what was all the fuss down here about?" she asked curiously.

"I still don't understand what's going on," said Karin impatiently. "How did he turn into a scythe then back to human again?"

"I'm not only a human, Karin. I'm also a weapon. Here in Death City, some people are weapons and the other people can wield them. You must have been a weapon your entire life, but after some time you eventually were able to transform." I tried to explain as best as I could.

Karin looked down at her arm again before looking back at Soul, "Well, why is it just my arm that transformed when your entire body transformed?" she asked, now curious.

"Maybe it's because your body is still trying to get used to it?" Momo said uncertainly, looking over at me.

"That and she needs to be trained more. At school we have classes that help new weapons and meisters," I said, then noticed the confused look on Karin's face when I mentioned 'meisters'. "Meister is the term for the people who use the weapons." I explained further.

Karin nodded, understanding it a bit better now, "So wait…I'm going to have to go to a new school? And who would be my Meister?"

Toshiro, who was quiet during this time, finally spoke up, "Maybe I would be to?" he said quietly.

Karin looked at him, "That would be awesome! I would much rather have someone I know as my Meister than a stranger! Would he be able to, Soul?" she asked me, her onyx eyes shining with excitement.

I thought about it for a few minutes, "I don't see why not. But you guys will have to be compatible with each other. If you're not then you'll get the same outcome that Toshiro and I had just a moment ago." I laughed.

"But how are they supposed to find out if they're compatible if Karin can't fully transform yet?" Momo asked me, sounding a bit confused. "Do you think that Lord Death and Mister Spirit would be able to help us?"

"I don't see why not. We're all going to have to go to the school though," I said.

"Well let's go then! Although I'm still wearing my uniform from yesterday," she frowned.

"It'll be alright, Karin," Momo smiled. "I can wash it when we get home."

"I guess I'll have to get dressed then," Toshiro said. "I'll be right back." He went upstairs and while we were waiting we got our shoes on. When Toshiro came back down, he's wearing the same outfit that he wore when he first got here.

"We need to get you more clothes, Shiro-chan," said Momo, frowning. "You can't wear the same thing every day."

"We'll do that later. We have to go now," he replied.

We all started to leave and on the way we bumped into the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" I said as we all converge in the middle of the road.

"Hey, guys! We're pretty good. How are you feeling, scrap metal?" Kid asked, smirking.

"What did you just call me!?" I yelled at Kid.

"Well, I would say that the red eyed freak is doing fine now," Black Star added, laughing.

Toshiro coughed to hide a laugh and Momo giggled. Karin just looked at them and smiles a bit, "Well, I think it may be a good thing you don't remember why they're calling you that, Soul. You would kill Toshiro if you knew," she laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?!" I yelled, getting impatient.

"You mean you don't remember what happened after school yesterday?" Liz asked me curiously.

"No, I don't remember most of the day. The last thing I remember is falling asleep after the nurse gave me some meds. The rest is a little fuzzy, but other than that, nothing." I said, a little worried. "What did I do?"

"You and Toshiro had an insult battle and called each other all of these stupid names. You started that battle by calling Toshiro our Miniature Mother and Toshiro retorted by calling you 'Evans'. Then the other names you called Toshiro were Little Shiro, Shiro-chan, a snot nosed little brat, and Captain Shorty. Then Toshiro called you red-eyed freak, a vampire, and a piece of scrap metal," Momo giggled.

I stood there and looked at her, then I started to smile, "So… Who won?" I asked.

"You won," she replied, giggling again. "I wish we had of gotten a video of it. It was so funny!"

"YES!" I yelled. "I wish you guys had!" I laughed as I gave her a hug and a small kiss. "So, how did I get home?"

Momo's cheeks turned pink when I kissed her, "Well, Toshiro carried you home on his back then I helped him get you into bed because you had fallen asleep while he was carrying you," she replied.

"Wait, Toshiro carried me home on his back?" I asked a bit embarrassed. "How out of it was I?" I whispered to myself.

Everyone laughed and we all started heading toward the school again.

Momo walked beside me and slipped her hand into mine, putting her head on my shoulder as we continued walking. "Don't be embarrassed about Toshiro carrying you, Soul. He only wanted to help out and he was worried about you," she whispered so that only I could hear what she was saying.

I smiled a little down at her, and lean my head on the top of hers. We continued our way to the school, eventually we got there with fifteen minutes to spare. We said goodbye to the gang and the four of us made our way towards Lord Death's office.

Momo looked over at Toshiro and Karin, "We have to talk to Lord Death and see if your souls are compatible," she explained to them. Toshiro and Karin nodded and we got to the door of Lord Death's office. I opened the door and walked in with Karin and Toshiro following behind me. They looked all around the room, their eyes widening in shock.

"Wow! This is amazing!" exclaimed Karin.

We walked slowly up to the platform, letting Karin and Toshiro to get a good look around.

I looked up and see Lord Death, "Hey, Lord Death. Got a question for you." I said.

Lord Death looked around and saw us. "Well, hey-o Soul. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if you could tell if my friends have compatible souls. Karin just found out that she is a weapon, so she's going to need some training and she doesn't want just anyone as her meister, and Toshiro said he would do it if he and she were compatible but they can't figure out if they are or not, cause Karin can't change all the way yet." I explained as fast as I can while still trying to make sense.

"Yeah, so far only her arm transforms, but it looks like she's a sword of some sort," Momo explained further.

Lord Death looked at Karin, "In order to transform fully, you need to believe in yourself. Picture yourself transforming and get in touch with your weapon that is in your soul. So why don't you close your eyes and try to get in touch with your weapon," he explained.

Karin followed Lord Death's instructions and closed her eyes. After what felt like a long time, Karin's body turned into a long sword.

"Catch her, Shiro-chan." Momo exclaimed.

Toshiro caught her, closing his eyes, probably hoping that it wouldn't be like what happened with me. When he didn't feel anything in his hands, he opened his eyes again thinking he dropped her, but saw that his hand is around the hilt of the sword. His eyes widen, "S-she's a katana," he whispered.

We all watched as Toshiro admired Karin in her weapon form. Eventually, I'm guessing she got a bit tired because she turned back into her human self.

"So I guess you guys are compatible, eh?" I laughed as they looked at each other in awe.

Karin smiled, "I guess we are! Toshiro, wanna be my Meister?" she asked excitedly.

Toshiro's teal eyes were soft as he looked at her, "Of course. That was the plan, wasn't it?"

She smiled at him then, without seeming to think about it, she hugged him. Toshiro's eyes widened and after hesitating for a few seconds, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, resting his chin on top of her head not even caring that Momo and I were watching them.

I cleared my throat, and looked back at Lord Death. "So can they come to the school too?"

"I don't see why not. They can go with you to your classes, Soul." He said.

"Alright, we'll go to class right now. See ya, Lord Death."

Momo tapped Toshiro on the shoulder, "Let's go you lovebirds," she teased. "It's time to go to class and for you two to train."

Toshiro and Karin jumped apart, as if just realizing they weren't alone. Their cheeks turned bright pink, "Well, let's go then," Toshiro growled to hide his embarrassment as he turned around.

Momo and Karin walked in front of us and Toshiro walks beside me. I noticed that his cheeks were still a bit pink. He seemed deep in thought because his eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes were narrowed a bit. Then I heard him let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong, Toshiro? Aren't you happy about coming to this school?" I asked worried.

"Huh?" He shook his head and looked at me, "Oh…uh…yeah I am. I'm just thinking about stuff. I have a lot on my mind and it's stressing me out," he explained quietly to me.

"You know, you can trust me right? I know we just met like two days ago, but you can still trust me." I said, "But if you don't want to talk, that's fine too." I tried to reassure him.

Toshiro smiled at me, "I know and I do trust you, Soul," he said softly. "It's just…it's been two days since I came here and I haven't contacted the Soul Society at all. I'm worried that they'll send someone else who'll force Momo to go back there even though she doesn't want to. On top of all that, I'm confused about my feelings for Karin." He sighed and looked ahead at Karin and Momo who were talking and laughing. "I just don't know what to do anymore."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Well, I don't know a lot about the Soul Society, but the only way to figure out what you feel for Karin is to talk to her. I know that can be a bit scary, but it's the only way, trust me." I said sincerely.

"Talk to her about what? How am I supposed to know if I'm…" he hesitated. "In love with her? I-I've never been…in love before. I don't know how to love someone." He sighed again, "Sorry…you're just the first male friend that I've had in my life. I never had anyone to talk to about this to," he added quietly.

"Hahaha! I wouldn't have guessed," I laughed good naturedly. "Don't worry; all you do is care about the person that you love. You just have to watch out for that person. It's not really hard, and if it's true, then it won't be hard, it'll be second nature… Wow, that was really weird. Didn't know I knew all that…" I said while rubbing the back of my head embarrassed.

"Well, I'm not surprised that you know all of that. I see the way you are with Momo. You really love her don't you, Soul?" he asked me, smiling softly.

I felt my cheeks start to feel warm and I cleared my throat, "Yeah, I do. She's a really great girl."

"She is," he replied quietly, looking at the girl's backs again.

Karin and Momo turned around, "Come on, guys! Why are you being so slow? We have 5 minutes to get to class." Momo called to us, smiling softly.

"Yeah stop being so slow! I want to get started on my training!" exclaimed Karin excitedly.

Toshiro chuckled and looks at me, "Well, we shouldn't keep the girls waiting, Soul." He grinned.

I nodded, and we all started running toward class.


End file.
